el gran detective de la Era Tokugawa
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Capítulo 13: Se produce el esperado reencuentro, pero ninguno de los dos lo había concebido voluntariamente
1. El comienzo de esta historia

_Bueno, aquí me tenéis con otro de mis fics, espero que os guste, la verdad, es que me he inspirado un poco en los libros de Takashi Matsuaka, " el honor del samurai" y " el puente de otoño" así que, si os ha gustado el argumento, no dudéis en leeros esos dos maravillosos libros, que os aseguro que os gustarán_

_**El comienzo de la historia** _

By: michel 8 8

_Año 1851_

_Castillo de el señor Kudo, en Shizuoka_

-Señor- dijo el guardia, al tiempo que se arrodillaba y realizaba una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con la frente- el señor Yusaku ordena que usted, el señor Hattori y el señor Kuroba se presenten inmediatamente en la sala de té acompañados por el señor Kyogoku.

-Gracias, Kenji, puedes retirarte y comunicarle a mi padre que iremos enseguida.

-Señor- hizo otra reverencia y salió sin levantarse.

-Vaya, Qué crees que querrá tu padre, señor Shinichi?

-No lo sé, Heiji, pero pronto lo sabremos.

Dicho esto, los cuatro cogieron sus catanas y sus _Wakizashis_, las pusieron es sus fajines, y se dirigieron al encuentro del gran señor de la provincia de Shizuoka, que cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera la más grande de las provincias, pero sólo el shogun tenía una flota naval comparable a la suya.

-Padre- dijo Shinichi, cuando entró en la habitación, al tiempo que le hacía una reverencia a su padre, en señal de respeto.

-Señor- fue lo que dijeron sus acompañantes, al tiempo que se ponían de rodillas y realizaban una reverencia.

Entonces, Shinichi, se arrodilló junto a ellos y esperó a que su padre comenzara.

-Bien. Os he reunido a los cuatro aquí porque he de presentaros a alguien, es la nueva incorporación de nuestro grueso ejército- le hizo un ademán al invitado para que se sentara- este es Genji Takashimi, y a partir de ahora se encargará de entrenar a nuestros soldados en el arte del arco. Genji, ellos son:

Mi hijo, Shinichi Kudo,- al oír su nombre, Shinichi hizo una reverencia- al que seguramente conocerás por ser el único samurái capaz de utilizar la pretenciosa técnica del maestro Mushashi, de hecho, en cuanto venza un duelo más, habrá doblado a Mushashi en un tercio del tiempo que él lo hizo, hay que recordar que mi hijo tiene 17 años, pero en una semana serán 18, y tendrá que contraer matrimonio.

-El moreno que está a su lado, es Heiji Hattori, jefe de mis ejércitos de tierra.

-¿Cómo?- intervino Genji - ¿ una sola persona es el jefe de su caballería y de su infantería?

-Sí, es más, es uno de los mejores estrategas del Japón en el que nos encontramos, y el segundo samurai más diestro de el dominio.

-¿y quién es el primero?

-Mi hijo, pero hay que reconocer que ha tenido la ayuda de Mushashi, porque nosotros poseemos la edición original de "los cinco anillos" de Miyamoto Mushashi- entonces, los ojos del visitante brillaron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los entrenados sentidos de Shinichi.

-El que se parece mucho a mi hijo es Kaito Kuroba, al igual que todos mis comandantes, tiene 17 años y él se encarga de la flota naval del dominio, además es un reputado arquero.

-y por último, el jefe de mi guardia personal, Makoto Kyogoku, el luchador de puños más reputado del Japón.

-Señor Yusaku- dijo Genji- he oído que en su dominio, se encuentran 4 jóvenes, que han creado un grupo, que ha sido el sucesor del famoso grupo de Heizo Hasegawa, ¿ son ellos?

-Sí- intervino Shinichi- yo y mis compañeros somos parte de la policía del dominio y se nos conoce como " los sucesores de Hasegawa" aunque, jamás nos podremos comparar a Hasegawa-sensei- ante la mención del detective de los Tokugawa, los cuatro hicieron una respetuosa reverencia, en señal de admiración hacia Hasegawa.

-Vaya, parece que este dominio es de lo mejorcito del Japón.

-Se equivoca, de no ser porque el emperador en persona nos lo pidió, ya habríamos derrocado al shogun, así que somos el dominio más poderoso que hay en estos momentos en Japón.

-Por cierto, le he estado dando vueltas a un asunto, ¿qué bando tomó su dominio en _Sekigahara?_

-Ninguno, el gran señor de esa época se negó en rotundo a participar en la batalla, y gracias a eso, no sufrimos ningún tipo de baja y prosperamos, frente a la decadencia de los demás dominios y ahora estamos al frente de le evolución- Yusaku no dijo, que su ejército había obtenido armas de mayor calibre y cañones para sus barcos, gracias a unos contactos que poseía en un país llamado EE.UU y gracias a su amistad con los jefes de estado de Holanda, Inglaterra, Francia, y un país más pequeño llamado España, de echo, sería él el que ayudaría al Comodoro Matthew Perry a llegar a Japón dentro de 2 años.

Cuando acabaron las presentaciones, Shinichi y sus compañeros, se dirigieron al dojo principal del castillo, donde se encontraron al pequeño Conan, el hermano de Shinichi, que a sus siete años, parecía destinado a ser el perfecto sucesor de su hermano en cuanto a mejor espadachín del dominio.

Entraron y se pusieron a hacer una prácticas, mientras que Shinichi se dedicaba a echarle una mano a Conan con sus progresos en el _iai-do_ La verdad, es que el poder de Shinichi, no residía en que dominara a la perfección 300 de las 301 variedades de iai-do, sino en que dominaba un arte occidental llamado esgrima y que era muy inferior al kendo actual en muchos aspectos, pero también era una ventaja, porque le había concedido una capacidad de anticipación increíble.

Tras estar tres horas allí, se dirigieron al baño del castillo para relajarse un rato y hablar entre ellos en privado.

-Oye, Heiji, ¿cuándo hablarás con esa tal Kazhua Mouri?

-No sé, primero tengo que encontrarme a solas con ella y después atreverme a decir la frase más difícil de decir para cualquier hombre hecho y derecho.

-Bueno, yo os deseo suerte a los dos, a ti no, Makoto, porque ya te has casado y esperas un niño, pero estos dos si necesitan una mano de la suerte- dijo Shinichi.

-Señor Shinichi, tú también necesitas un poco de suerte, porque como heredero del dominio que eres, necesitas tener un heredero.

-Bueno, pero como soy el señor, puedo elegir a cualquiera de las mujeres del dominio y desposarme con ella.

Dicho esto, Shinichi se fue del baño a su habitación, dispuesto a leer alguno de los numerosos escritos de su padre o de los que ha obtenido a lo largo de su vida.

Por el camino, iba pensando en el nuevo entrenador de arqueros cuando, sin darse cuenta, tropezó con una criada, la cual cayó al suelo, como consecuencia del golpe. Cuando se disponía a levantarse, vio quien era el individuo con el que había chocado e inmediatamente se puso de rodillas y apretó la frente contra el suelo, al ver esto, Shinichi dijo:

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada.

-Señor- la pobre parecía al borde del llanto.

-Venga, levántate y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, no te preocupes.

-Gracias, señor- al tiempo que hacía otra reverencia.

Cuando Shinichi pasó, pudo observar la belleza de los rasgos de la muchacha, pensó que debía de tener su misma edad y volvió a pensar ( mira, ya he solucionado el tema del compromiso, le preguntaré a Kisaki que es lo que sabe de ella)(( en esta historia he puesto a Eri Kisaki como jefa de criadas, espero que nadie se me mosquee, porque en aquella época, este era un puesto medianamente privilegiado))

-Kisaki, ¿ puedes decirme quien se encargaba de la limpieza de las habitaciones del primer piso?

-Claro, mi señor- miró un libro en el que Shinichi supuso que estarían recogidos los turnos de cada una de ellas, en ese momento, Shinichi, le agradeció a su padre que hubiera instaurado este revolucionario sistema- se encargaba Ran Mouri.

-(vaya, así que es la hermana de esa tal Kazhua, esto está muy bien) perdone, podría decirme que es lo que sabe de ella?- preguntó, a Kisaki no le pasó desapercibido un ligero y casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas del samurai.

-Vaya, así que el heredero se nos ha enamorado- dijo la señora(( digo señora porque en el fic ya tiene 60 años)) al tiempo que las mejillas de Shinichi se encendían un poco más- bien, entró al servicio del clan a los 7 años, creo, y ahora debe rondar los 17-18, es una de las pocas que ha tenido la fortuna de que su hermana también entrara al servicio del dominio y por cierto, es una de las pocas plebeyas que ha ganado el certamen de belleza que se celebra por tradición aquí, en Shizuoka.

Dicho esto, le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a Kisaki en señal de agradecimiento y salió de la estancia, al tiempo que rememoraba un episodio de su pasado, recordó cuando hace 10 años, conoció a esta criada y no le pareció tan bella como ahora, quizás porque entonces aún no era un hombre del todo y no había realizado el genpuku, en ese momento, no le vino a la cabeza nada de su genpuku, sino una imagen que deseó que se hiciera realidad, se vio a él mismo con el kimono ceremonial de su familia, acompañado por una mujer de belleza incomparable, que vestía el mismo kimono que llevaba su madre el día de su boda, y los dos se encontraban en una habitación intercambiando las copas de vino que mandaba la tradición (( desconozco el significado de las copas, sólo sé que hay una tradición que decía que tenían que intercambiar la copas de vino tres veces)).

Entonces, casi sin quererlo, se dirigió a la sala en la que se encontraban el resto de los miembros de su grupo de Hasegawa (( a partir de ahora lo llamaremos así)) para hablar con ellos acerca del tema, del tema de Genji Takashimi…

_**El comienzo de la historia, según Ran Mouri**_

_Año 1851_

_Castillo de el señor Kudo, en Shizuoka_

-Oye Kazhua, ¿hoy qué te toca?- preguntó Ran.

-A mí me toca ayudar en la cocina a Kaoru y a Megumi, ¿ y a ti, hermana?

-A mí me toca la limpieza de las habitaciones del primer piso, bueno, ya nos veremos después de la comida.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación de las criadas y se dirigió a una de las 15 habitaciones que le habían tocado hoy.

Por el camino, tuvo que soportar las lascivas miradas de algunos de los samuráis recién incorporados a las filas del señor. La verdad es que ya se estaba acostumbrando y no sería como la primera vez que le dirigieron una mirada así, en la que se puso a llorar, ni como en la segunda, en la que golpeó al "mamarracho" en la cara y le quitó 4 dientes y le hundió una parte de la cara, en ese momento, agradeció a su difunta madre que se hubiese molestado en enseñarle un poco de karate para situaciones como esa.

Mientras se dirigía a la última habitación del día, iba tan distraída que chocó con alguien en el pasillo, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era, se puso de rodillas y apretó la frente contra el suelo y escuchó al hijo del señor decir:

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada.

-Señor( maldición, por esto seguro que me decapitan, ¡he tropezado con el hijo del señor!- esos eran sus pensamientos

-Venga, levántate y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, no te preocupes.

-Gracias, señor- al tiempo que hacía otra reverencia.

Entonces, mientras se dirigía hacia la última habitación, cayó en la cuenta de que el hijo del señor era de lo más guapo que había en el dominio( no he de pensar así, porque seguro que pasa de alguien de tan bajo rango como yo, es más, no soy más que una criada sin ningún tipo de dote, Je, los amores imposibles salpican incluso al que no los quiere) Con este pensamiento finalizó su jornada, sin saber las muchas cosas que iban a ocurrir en su vida a partir de ese día.

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, la verdad es que es el primer capítulo mío que es así de largo y espero que os haya gustado los pequeños cambios que he realizado respecto al meitantei conan original. En el siguiente capítulo ocurrirán muchas cosas, y dependiendo de lo que me digáis en los reviews, la historia tendrá 5 capítulos, o quizás muchos más.

Por cierto, no estoy seguro de si ese año aún era de la Era Tokugawa o si ya había acabado esta y había dado paso al la siguiente(( que no es la Meiji )) pero como supongo que sí que era de los Tokugawa, lo dejo así

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Michel 8 8


	2. No todo es tan simple

**__**

_Notas previas del autor: este capítulo es mi regalo de Reyes para los lectores de este fic y porfa, dejad más reviews._

**__**

**__**

**_No todo es tan simple_**

**By: michel 8 8**

_Año 1851 _

_Castillo de el señor Kudo, en Shizuoka_

-Señor Shinichi, yo también me he fijado en que ese Genji tiene pinta de estar tras el libro, pero no tenemos nada para demostrarlo- decía Heiji

-Bueno, aún no, pero lo mejor sería que nos fuésemos hacia la biblioteca de mi padre, pues me parece que nuestro ladrón va a estar allí.

Dicho esto, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la biblioteca del señor Yusaku, una de las más prestigiosas de Japón. Una vez dentro, se situaron en lugares estratégicos para sorprender a ese tal Genji con lo que los occidentales llamaban " manos en la masa"

Esperaron durante 4 horas, sin mover un solo músculo, únicamente la nariz y los párpados, hasta que Makoto, usando un sencillo código mudo que crearon de pequeños le dice a Shinichi "¿seguro que vendrá?" a lo que Shinichi respondió "tú espera y verás"

Como si de un conjuro se tratase, el visitante al que esperaban entró en la habitación, todo vestido de negro, y se dirigió hacia un mueble que tenía delante una lamina de cristal, regalo del embajador de Francia en China, y, sin vacilar, la retiró y cuando se dispuso a coger el libro más preciado del dominio, se encontró con que las cuatro catanas más rápidas del dominio presionaban su garganta, así que optó por devolver el libro al lugar del que lo cogió.

-Hacia fuera- le ordenó uno de los cuatro samuráis más prestigiosos de Shizuoka.

Al oír la orden, se dirigió muy despacio, afuera de la habitación y siguió los movimientos de sus captores, hasta que le condujeron a la presencia de el señor Yusaku, en el momento en el que abrieron la puerta, le dieron una patada en la parte de atrás de las rodillas, y cayó arrodillado ante Yusaku Kudo, el señor de Shizuoka.

-¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Yusaku.

-Señor- dijeron los tres grandes jefes de sus ejércitos y su guardia al tiempo que se arrodillaban ante él y realizaban una respetuosa reverencia

-Padre- dijo Shinichi, que únicamente realizó una inclinación de cabeza, ya que su rango le permitía pasarse la gran mayoría del protocolo- hemos procedido al arresto de Genji Takashimi, bajo la acusación de intento de robo de una propiedad del señor de Shizuoka y patrimonio cultural del país.

-Y ¿cuál es el objeto en cuestión, hijo?

-El libro de los cinco anillos, padre.

-Cómo!!!!!!- exclamó su padre, con el rostro contraído por la furia- ¿En serio?

-Padre, sabes bien que yo jamás bromearía con ese libro, sabes que para mí es como la Biblia para los cristianos que derrotó el shogun en Shimabara.

-Bien, llevadlo a los calabozos.

-Señor- dijeron los tres, que al instante desaparecieron por la puerta, llevándose consigo a Genji, que seguía teniendo 2 espadas en el pescuezo, pero tenía una tercera apuntándole a otro sitio… por si intentaba escapar.

-Shinichi, tú quédate- Shinichi obedeció y se arrodilló frente a su padre, una vez estuvieron solos, Yusaku dijo- ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Fue fácil, incluso un niño habría disimulado mejor su interés por el libro, en un principio sospeché que le interesaba como la obra literaria que es, pero cuando vi el interés que tenía en saber si nosotros éramos los sucesores de Hasegawa, entonces pensé que querría saber quienes somos para poder saber cuando estaríamos dormidos, cosa que se averiguaría fácilmente, solo con preguntar a las criadas, que les encantan los cotilleos. Entonces, cuando tuve la certeza de que él venía a por el libro, los sucesores de Hasegawa" se pusieron en acción y le tendieron una trampa que hizo que cayera en nuestras manos como un pájaro recién cazado.

-Por cierto, Shinichi, dentro de 1 semana y media es tu 18 cumpleaños, y según la tradición del clan, has de contraer matrimonio antes de que llegue ese día, o por lo menos, estar comprometido con una mujer antes de esa fecha.

-Padre, hagamos una cosa, coge a las 5 damas más hermosas de Japón que tengan una edad similar a la mía y a la ganadora del concurso de belleza del año pasado(( porque el de este año aún no se ha celebrado )) y ya elegiré.

-Pero, Shinichi, te costará elegir.

-No me costará más que mover la mano.

-¿Mover la mano?

-Sí, dejaremos que el azar decida, echaremos un dado y la que toque tocó.

-Bien, hijo, es tu boda, así que serás tú el que decida, dentro de tres días y una semana te las presentaré- Shinichi se disponía a irse cuando su padre le dijo- pero, ¿ la del año pasado no fue una plebeya, una tal Ran Mouri?

-Sí- dijo Shinichi, al que de nuevo se le enrojecieron ligeramente las mejillas, lo cual tampoco pasó inadvertido al señor Yusaku- ¿hay algún inconveniente?

-No hijo, claro que no- contestó él, en cuanto su hijo se fue, pensó- (hm, así que parece que mi hijo va por mi mismo camino, bueno, haremos que se case con la que parece que más le interesa. Yukiko…)- y el señor Yusaku, famoso porque era raro verle sonreír, lloró, lo cual era aún más raro.

**------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------**------

_Año 1822_

_Castillo de el señor Kudo, en Shizuoka_

-Hijo- le dijo un hombre ya mayor, de unos 50 años, a un Yusaku más joven, de unos 9 años- ¿has pensado ya en el matrimonio?

-No, padre, es más, el matrimonio se lo cedo a mi hermano Aoshi, yo no he nacido para el amor, sino para la guerra, padre.

-Es lo mismo, Yusa-chan- le dijo su abuelo, que estaba con ellos- el amor y la guerra corren parejos en el corazón de un hombre.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Yusaku, que aún era demasiado joven para comprender eso.

-Mira, Yusa-chan, la mayoría de las guerras nacen del amor, por ejemplo, cuando uno hiere el honor de otro, está hiriendo su "amor propio", cuando uno guerrea porque han matado a sus hijo, está matando por venganza, que es un sentimiento que nos impulsa a infringir un daño igual o superior al sufrido, a otra persona, porque nos ha quitado algo amado para nosotros, cuando uno guerrea por celos, está guerreando porque ama a la persona que está con otra. Te podría poner muchos más ejemplos, pero creo que con esto tendrás bastante para pensar durante un rato

_Año 1828_

_Castillo de el señor Kudo, en Shizuoka_

Yusaku estaba con su padre y su abuelo en la sala del té del segundo piso de la casa familiar, cuando pudo observar al ser más exquisito que jamás pudo imaginar, era una de las criadas de la familia y pensó que no había palabras en el vocabulario humano para describir su belleza, su pelo era de un dorado que rivalizaba con el oro y sus ojos eran de un azul en el que podrías perderte y no volver a encontrar la salida, esos dos rasgos eran lo que la caracterizaban, porque en aquella época, era difícil encontrar mujeres con el cabello así de rubio y con los ojos azules, que en los japoneses eran muy extraños, esos dos detalles la hacían una mujer por la que morir y el resto de su cuerpo estaba a la altura de un rostro tan maravilloso, respetando al cien por cien las medidas de belleza establecidas en Japón.

Tanto pensamiento, le hizo aparecer un rubor en sus mejillas, que no pasó desapercibido para sus mayores, que inmediatamente miraron para ver quien era la mujer, o el hombre, ya que no conocían la orientación de Yusaku, que atraía su atención de esa manera, y cuando miraron, pudieron observar que lo único que había en el patio era una señora de unos 70 años, con la cara llena de arrugas y que estaba loca, porque le estaba hablando al suelo, rápidamente, los dos adultos que estaban junto al todavía joven Yusaku, pues no había realizado aún el Genpuku, intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación en la que se podía leer "¿le gusta eso?" volvieron a mirar y cuando vieron que la señora se alejaba, descubrieron que en el lugar en el que pensaron que no había nadie, se encontraba una hermosa joven, de unos 14 años, que se encontraba arrodillada e intentaba levantarse tras la aparente reprimenda de la señora, al percatarse de la belleza de la joven, los dos exhalaron un sonoro "UFFFFF".

Apenas una semana más tarde, se arreglaba el matrimonio entre el heredero de los Kudo, Yusaku y una sirvienta del clan, cuyo nombre era Yukiko Fujimine.

5 años más tarde nacía el primer hijo del matrimonio, un varón igualito que su padre, salvo por una única diferencia, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su madre.

7 años más tarde, nacía el segundo hijo del matrimonio, Conan, que era exactamente igual a su hermano, sólo que Conan tenía el pelo rubio.

Y hace tres años, la familia Kudo sufrió un revés del destino, con el nacimiento de su primera hija, la felicidad del castillo se derrumbó.

_Año 1849_

_Castillo de el señor Kudo, en Shizuoka_

Un mensajero acababa de llegar con la noticia de que el padre y el anciano abuelo de Yusaku habían fallecido en una emboscada tendida por un señor rival, cuando los fallecidos se dirigían hacia el castillo con intención de asistir al nacimiento de su tercer nieto y bisnieto, respectivamente.

Esa misma tarde, durante el parto, este se complicó y la niña nació muerta, y su madre falleció a causa del esfuerzo realizado durante el parto, ese día, fue el peor que Yusaku jamás había vivido.

Al cabo de una semana, durante los entierros, pudo ver como sus dos hijos no derramaban ni una sola lágrima e intentaban parecer samuráis adultos.

-Hijos, ¿por qué no lloráis? Vuestra madre, vuestra hermana, vuestro abuelo y vuestro bisabuelo han fallecido, por qué no desahogáis vuestras penas?

-Porque un samurai nunca llora, un samurai siempre mantiene a raya sus emociones.

-No, hijos, los que no lloran o son estúpidos, o no son humanos o no tienen cerebro.

El único momento en el que has de guardar tus lágrimas es cuando te encuentras en la situación de ayudar a alguien y tus lágrimas solo ayudarían a que se hundiera más.

-Pero, padre, los hombres hemos de controlar nuestras emociones para que no nos afecten en los combates.

-Hijo, eso es maldecirse a uno mismo, porque aquel que se guarda para sí sus penas, lo único que hace es sufrir eternamente en silencio. Llorad sin pudor, porque el echo de que lloréis os hace hombres y lo que es más importante, os hace humanos, tal y como me dijo vuestra madre.

Entonces, se arrodilló junto a sus hijos, los abrazó, y lloró, sin vergüenza alguna, porque llorar es algo digno de un verdadero samurai, y sus hijos, al ver que su padre lloraba sin pudor alguno, ellos le imitaron y lloraron hasta quedarse secos.

**-------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK---------------------------------**

Aquella había sido la única vez en su vida que Shinichi había llorado (( por supuesto, se empieza a contar desde que ya era mayorcito, no desde cuando era un bebé)) por lo que se creó una canción popular que decía

_"cuando el águila llore, él despertará_. (( Shinichi se había ganado el apodo de "AGUILA" por su técnica de la garra del águila, técnica que era invencible hasta la fecha)).

_"Cuando el águila llore, la sangre correrá"_

_"Cuando el águila llore, sus enemigos morirán"_

_"Cuando el águila llore, por algo lo hará"_

_"Cuando el águila llore, solo le fortalecerán"_

_"Cuando el águila llore, por alguien lo hará"_

_"Si es por ella, sus enemigos desaparecerán"_

Yusaku se había preguntado varias veces el por qué de las dos últimas líneas, y hace poco lo comprendió. Revisando la historia familiar, se encontró con que en la época anterior a la de Mushashi, en su dominio había habido un samurái conocido como el "águila" porque con él siempre llevaba un águila consigo y leyendo más, se encontró con que, en la mitad de su vida, cuando se consagró como el más grande de entre los samuráis, estaba casado con una mujer de extrema belleza, que fue asesinada junto a sus dos hijos por la familia del segundo Señor más poderoso de entonces, mientras que el dominio de Shizuoka se encontraba en un simple 3 lugar, y al día siguiente de enterarse de lo sucedido, el dominio de Shizuoka pasó a ser el segundo, tras el de el shogun y en el tercer puesto, se encontraban ahora los Tokugawa. El asunto se comentó por todos lados, hasta que el hijo del señor de Shizuoka, el "águila", admitió que fue él solo el que había reducido a una fortaleza con 200.000 soldados rasos y 15.000 samurais, junto con los 65 componentes de la familia, a un simple recuerdo y no dejó a nadie con vida.

Muchos dijeron que era un loco que sólo quería venganza, pero él les respondió diciendo "no, la venganza es una respuesta emocional ante la pérdida de algo querido, lo mío no es venganza, es castigo por todo lo que ha hecho" entonces le contó al pueblo los trapos sucios que tenían entre sus manos los muertos.

Mientras tanto, Shinichi se encontraba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, cuando sus ojos captaron a la más grande belleza sobre la tierra. Apenas acababa de pasar la adolescencia, pero ya era toda una mujer que a sus ojos merecería encontrarse en el Cielo, junto a todas las deidades.

En ese momento, Shinichi bajó abajo a comer algo, aunque era el hijo del señor y podía ordenar que se lo trajesen, él prefirió estirar las piernas (( y ver a su amada más de cerca, todo hay que decirlo )).

Mientras pasaba por el jardín, observó que en la otra esquina se encontraba su amada y pudo ver como un hombre de una edad de más o menos 20 años, se acercaba por detrás a ella y le daba un manotazo en las "posaderas" lo que hizo que ella cayera al suelo y se hiciera un corte en la pierna con un trozo roto y salido de madera.

Al ver esto, Shinichi se precipitó hacia el lugar y en cuanto apareció, el hombre se puso de rodillas e hizo una reverencia, al tiempo que Ran intentaba ponerse de rodillas, en cuanto lo consiguió, también realizó una reverencia.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Shinichi

-Verá, mi señor, yo…

-Calla!- le interrumpió Shinichi, al tiempo que el hombre apretaba la frente contra el suelo- Le he preguntado a ella.

Eso le sorprendió a todos los presentes, ya que el señor tenía por costumbre, en este tipo de incidentes, preguntar sólo al soldado, pero en esta ocasión le había preguntado a la mujer, que era una criada menor.

-Verá, señor, lo que pasó fue que resbalé…

-Bien, parece que te han dicho que si dices algo contra uno de los soldados lo pasarás mal, ¿ me equivoco?

Aquella afirmación, tan llena de seguridad, hizo que Ran, se quedara pálida, ¡El señor lo sabía! Pero las ilusiones no le duraron mucho, pues pensó que este diría " pues muy bien que han hecho", o algo así, pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió:

-Vaya, así que extorsionando a las criadas para que aguanten vuestros abusos, ¿eh?

-Señor, para eso están, ¿no? Están aquí para satisfacernos.

Al decir eso, Shinichi sacó su Katana a una velocidad fulgurante y lo colocó en el cuello del soldado. Entonces dijo:

-No, estúpido, ellas forman parte del servicio doméstico del clan y tienen un honor igual o superior al tuyo. De hecho, tu deber es protegerlas con tu vida si es necesario.

Esa acción que has llevado a cabo tendrá su recompensa.

Entonces, el soldado pensó que le iban a dejar "rematar la faena" y a Ran se le cayó el mundo encima, hasta que Shinichi concluyó:

-Estarás un año en las caballerizas y tu sueldo sufrirá un recorte de dos tercios durante tres años. Espero que cuando vuelvas de las caballerizas hallas cambiado un poco de actitud. Ahora corre a las caballerizas, YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dicho esto, el soldado salió corriendo hacia esas caballerizas y Ran intentó levantarse para ir a su habitación, pero mientras lo intentaba, la herida se lo impidió y habría caído de no ser por la rápida intervención de Shinichi, que puso su brazo en los homóplatos de ella.

-Vaya, te has hecho un buen tajo- observó Shinichi.

-No es nada que pueda preocuparle, mi señor, mi hermana me lo curará.

-De eso nada, habrás arruinado tu dentadura antes de acercarte.

Dicho esto, pasó su mano por detrás de las rodillas de ella, la cogió (( como en las bodas )) y la llevó a su habitación, donde le vendó el corte, además de lavárselo con agua caliente, para desinfectar (( hay que recordar que sus desinfectantes eran más bien malos )).

-Lo hacéis muy bien, mi señor- dijo ella, un pelín colorada.

-Gracias- respondió él, sonrojándose levemente ante el cumplido de la chica- a menudo tenía que vendar a mi hermano, cuando éramos niños, así que he tenido tiempo de perfeccionar este arte.

Cuando acabó, Ran no pudo más y le preguntó:

-¿Puedo preguntaros algo, señor Shinichi?

-Por favor- fue su respuesta.

-Por qué me defendisteis, mi señor?

-Seguro que quieres saberlo?

-Sí, por favor.

-Bien, te defendí porque eres una de las seis mujeres que podrían convertirse en la esposa de Shinichi Kudo, aquí presente.

-Gracias- dicho esto, se fue, pensando ( me tengo que poner bien guapa para el día de la elección) y ella creyó oír una voz, la del Señor Shinichi, que le decía:

-Tú estás guapa con lo que sea.

Se giró, y al ver la puerta cerrada del cuarto del señor, creyó que fue su imaginación, pero no lo fue…

CONTINUARA …

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, no me diréis que el capítulo es corto.

Tranquilos, que todavía falta una semana y 3 días para la elección de esposa y 3 semanas para la boda, o sea, que imaginaos las cosa que pueden ocurrir.

La canción es una traducciónde un fragmentode la canción **"When the eagle cries"** de **"Iced** **Earth"** aunque he cambiado algunas cosas.


	3. A la espera del gran día

**_A la espera del gran día _**

**_By: michel 8 8 _**

_Año 1851 _

_Castillo de el señor Kudo, en Shizuoka_

-Ran, ¿estás segura?¿seguro que no lo has soñado?- le preguntó su hermana

-Sí, Kazhua, tan seguro como que somos hermanas-respondió

-Vaya, así que el heredero te he escogido, o le han ordenado que te escoja para desposarse contigo, ¿eh?- preguntó otra, que se llamaba Aoko.

-No, lo que pasa, es que ha elegido a 6 mujeres, y una de esas 6 serás la que se case con él.

-Pues suerte chica, porque casarse con un chico de tan alto rango es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Ran.

-Porque te dan lo que tú quieras, que quieres un collar, te lo dan, sea lo que sea te lo dan- entonces, en los ojos de Sonoko se podrían ver todas las cosas de las que hablaba.

En ese momento, las otras tres cruzaron una mirada en la que claramente decían "está loca"

-Bueno, ahora en serio- siguió Sonoko – no solo te dan cosas materiales, si te casas con ellos por amor, como Makoto y yo, te dan todo el cariño que puedas desear.

Y así siguió la noche, hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Se encontraban Shinichi, Makoto, Heiji y Kaito en un comedor, sentados y mirando hacia la calle, al tiempo que hablaban sobre la suerte, relativa, que tenía Shinichi:

-Señor Shinichi, así que se lo has dicho, ¿no?- dijo Kaito.

-Sí, es que cuando estoy con ella no puedo mentirle- respondió.

-Señor, pero le ocultaste que la amabas- añadió Heiji.

-Bueno, he dicho que no puedo mentirle, no que no pueda ocultarle cosas o que no pueda decirle verdades a medias.

-Te comprendo, señor, y sé por lo que estás pasando, a mí me pasó lo mismo- indicó Makoto.

-Sí, y que hiciste, Makoto?

-Bueno, yo lo único que hice fue beber más de la cuenta y tener la mala suerte de cruzármela, así que, el alcohol lo dijo por mí, y a la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi habitación con mi actual esposa entre los brazos.

-O sea, que tú no la amabas, lo que pasa es que te casaste porque se quedó embarazada- dijo Heiji

-Vaya, creo que no me he explicado bien. Lo que pasa es que yo si la amo y la amaba, pero me daba vergüenza decírselo y una noche me tome tres botellas de sake seguidas y me la encontré por el camino a mi habitación, así que una cosa llevó a la otra y en cuanto le dije algo así como " te…hic…quie…hic…ro…hic…" pues, la noche comenzó de verdad.

-Espero que no me toque confesárselo así- dijo Shinichi, entre risas.

-Mira, allí va tu amada, señor- le dijo Kaito a Shinichi.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Shinichi, al tiempo que, con la mirada, registraba la calle.

Ahora fueron sus amigos los que rieron.

-Ahora en serio, allí está, señor- dijo Heiji.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Shinichi, al tiempo que, con la mirada, registraba la calle.

Había vuelto a caer en esa sucia trampa, mientras que sus amigos se iban a morir de risa.

Entonces, con el pulgar, desenvainó ligeramente la espada y le dirigió una mirada de odio a sus amigos, que al instante retrocedieron hasta darse con la pared, igual que en el núm.20 de Rurouni Kenshin.

-Vaya, olvidaba que es el "águila", el más grande de los samuráis- dijo Heiji

-Sí, podemos palmarla por una bromita- indicó Makoto.

-Mira, señor Shinichi, es ella- señaló Kaito.

Esta vez, al ver la cara de Kaito, le hizo caso y miró hacia la calle, donde pudo ver como "ella" compraba unas flores en una tienda cercana, al mismo tiempo, se percató de las miradas que le dirigía un hombre, de unos treinta años, que no eran miradas muy educadas, precisamente. Entonces, se aproximó al hombre, que estaba en la mesa que había justo antes de la suya, y le apretó la empuñadura de su espada en la espalda del hombre y le dijo:

-Un poquito de por favor. Estás hiriendo el honor de una dama con tus miradas.

-Je- le respondió el otro- ¿quién te crees que eres? Para que lo sepas, yo soy el famoso "León de Hokkaido" y soy uno de los cuatro grandes sables del norte. Yo miro como quiero a quien quiero.- de no ser porque Shinichi les hizo un gesto con la mano a sus amigos, la cabeza de ese chulo ya estaría rodando por cometer semejante falta de respeto.

En ese momento, el leoncillo, se giró y le intentó asestar un golpe en la cara a Shinichi, con su _Wakizashi _, pero Shinichi realizó un estupendo _Shirahadori_ (( parar una espada con los dedos o la mano )) y detuvo el golpe.

-Vaya, así que quieres comer polvo para merendar ¿eh?- inquirió Shinichi- Chicos, vosotros documentareis este duelo.

-Sí- respondieron los tres, que se dispusieron a ser testigos de la victoria número 120 de su mejor amigo y señor.

Salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a la calle, donde se situaron a una distancia prudencial y mientras el León se ponía en guardia, Shinichi le lanzó su _wakizashi_ usando como propulsor su dedo pulgar y un increíble giro de cadera. En el momento en el que la espada golpeó a su adversario, este cayó al suelo. Tal fue la fuerza que Shinichi usó en la técnica, que la espada volvió a su mano.

En el momento en el que la cogió en el aire, sacó su katana y se colocó en posición _ku_: vacío. El León, que por desgracia no había leído y / o estudiado el _Go-rin-no-sho_ (( libro de los cinco anillos )) (( yo tampoco, sólo he oído hablar de él )) de Miyamoto Mushashi, desconocía que en esta posición estaba más que preparado, estaba preparado para atacar o defender, esta posición sólo había sido usada con éxito, hace ya 250 años por Miyamoto Mushashi (( aunque algunos dicen que Mitsurugi la utilizó antes que él, pero bueno, a mí me es igual )) y ahora, un único humano se atrevía a ganar usando correctamente esa pretenciosa postura: Shinichi.

El León, al levantarse atacó de frente, con la intención de dar un giro en el último segundo y asestarle un golpe en elcostado o en la nuca. Al ver esto, Shinichi envainó lentamente sus armas y cuando lo tuvo a dos pasos, volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento de antes y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Espero que esto te enseñe una lección de respeto a tus superiores- le espetó Shinichi- este último ataque viene por cortesía de mi antepasado Mitsurugi.

Con estas palabras se fue, tras su princesa, mientras que sus amigos se llevaban al cachorrillo a un calabozo para que aprendiera la lección.

Durante el seguimiento, pasaron por muchos lugares y al llegar a un pequeño callejón vio como le daban un tirón de la manga y la introducían en el callejón.

Al momento, corrió hacia allí y vio como un borracho intentaba hacer " cosas malas" con ella. Pero desgraciadamente, el demente ese no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque Shinichi intervino rápidamente y le asestó un buen golpe en el cogote, dejándolo inconsciente. Al instante le ató una cuerda ,que había por allí, alrededor de las muñecas (( las esposas de la época )) y cuando se disponía a hablar con la pobre Ran, esta se tiró a sus brazos, llorando.

-Ese…ese…ese…- era todo lo que ella podía decir.

De haber estado allí alguno de sus guardias, la cabeza de Ran estaría por los suelos, tocar a su señor sin permiso era una falta comparable a la Alta Traición

Pero ellos no estaban, así que Shinichi rodeó con sus brazos a la pobre Ran y comenzó a susurrarle cosas como " tranquila" y "ya ha pasado todo" Al cabo de un rato, cuando ella se calmó, se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia, a lo que Shinichi respondió:

-No es necesario que sigas tan estrictamente el protocolo, ya que podría ser mi esposa, durante esta semana y media tienes mi permiso para ignorar el protocolo básico.

Dicho esto, le tendió la mano y la levantó del suelo, cuando estuvo ya de pie, se pusieron a caminar tranquilamente. Como Shinichi no llevaba blasón identificativo alguno ni estaba rodeado por samuráis, la gente no se arrodillaba a su paso, lo cual le hacía sentirse liberado de su cargo. No es que no le gustara ser el hijo del señor de Shizuoka, al contrario, le gustaba, pero no le gustaba que todo el mundo se dedicase a hacer reverencias a su paso. Pasaron por una tienda de flores, en la que Shinichi se detuvo y compró (( bueno, más bien cogió, porque dijo que se lo apuntara a la cuenta del palacio )) un manojo igual al que llevaba ella antes del incidente y se las entregó al tiempo que decía:

-Toma, supongo que el que llevabas antes te va servir de poco.

-Gracias, señor, pero no era necesario que os molestaseis por mí.

-Recuerdas lo que le dije al soldado aquel en el castillo?- preguntó.

-Sí, mi señor- respondió.

-Pues lo mismo se me aplica a mí. Hasta que no sea jefe del dominio no seré más que un soldado, salvo porque estoy en la parte superior del escalón.

Con estas palabras, dejó la conversación para más tarde y siguió caminando junto a ella, en silencio, hasta llegar al castillo, una vez allí dijo:

-Si ocurre otra situación como esta, grita bien alto, que si no soy yo, uno de los otros tres generales vendrá a echarte una mano.

-No es necesario…

-Sí que lo es. Cabe la posibilidad de que seas mi esposa y no me gustaría tener que perder esa posibilidad solo porque un estúpido soldado quiere pasar un buen rato. Para eso que se vaya a un burdel, que para algo están.

-(Así que solo le intereso porque le han dicho que puede que sea yo la que se case con él. Pero bueno, mejor eso a que ni siquiera se interese por mí)- pensó ella, mientras él hablaba

Se despidió, recordándole que tenía a las cuatro espadas más prestigiosas de Honshu a su entera disposición. Pero Shinichi ignoraba todo lo que iba a pasar hasta llegar a ese día, el día en el que sería capaz de decirlo (( lo diría porque tanto como si ella quisiera como si no, se casaría con él ))

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola peña, que hoy, día 21/1/2005 cumplo15 años, y este capítulo es para celebrar eso y durante el fin de semana subiré el último de vol. 33, es que se me olvidó y me entró un virus y lo perdí.

**yumi: **Gracias, espero q te hagan caso y dejen más reviews.

**Emi**: Gracias y aquí tienes el siguiente, tal y como me pediste. Espero que os guste y gracias por vuestro tiempo.

Firmado:

michel 8 8


	4. Se alarga la espera

**_Se alarga la espera_**

**By: michel 8 8**

_Año 1851_

_Castillo de el señor Kudo, en Shizuoka_

Shinichi acababa de llegar a su habitación y se disponía a echarse un rato para controlar sus "emociones" cuando un sonido le impidió terminar la acción de acostarse.

-Llamad a Shinichi, creo que lo que ha ocurrido le interesarí era la voz de su padre.

Entonces, sin perder un segundo bajó a toda prisa a donde se encontraba su padre, llegó tan rápido, que el enviado ni siquiera había podido salir.

-Padre¿qué ha ocurrido-preguntó.

-Te vas a Hamamatsu mañana por la mañana.

¿Seguro? Hamamatsu era del dominio siguiente¿no?

-No, Hamamatsu es una avanzadilla, un simple pueblo de campesinos para los que pasen por allí con intenciones pacíficas, y el pueblo más difícil de conquistar para los que quieran llevar allí la guerra.

-Pero¿cuál es el motivo del viaje?

-Un mensajero nos ha traído una carta muy interesante. Según parece, tu tío Aoshi se encuentra allí, pero no puedo localizarle, necesito a alguien de confianza para que le localice y me informe de su estado.

-Está bien¿cuántos hombres llevaremos- preguntó Shinichi.

-Iréis tú, 50 samurais, Heiji y dos mujeres.

-Las dos mujeres¿para qué?

-Por si os tenéis que quedar allí mucho tiempo. He decretado que sean Kazhua y Ran Mouri.

-Me niego, no puedo consentir que la que posiblemente vaya a ser mi esposa ( si no lo es, cambiare el resultado ) se dedique a estar cerca de unos babosos que intentarán hacerle "daño", y Heiji no consentirá que esa Kazhua nos acompañe, pues está pensando en pedirle matrimonio el día en que yo escoja una esposa.

-Ah, veo que no lo has entendido, yo ya sabía todo eso.

-Y aún así vas a insistir en ese plan- en ese momento Shinichi se irguió, mientras que su padre seguía tranquilo con su té- Te recuerdo quién soy, padre, y que en caso de ser necesario, seria capaz de irme del dominio, con mis pertenencias, en señal de protesta por tus acciones y te aseguro que si les obligas a elegir, tus tres generales me acompañarán y más de uno de tus soldados me seguir� incluso puede que Conan me siga, en cuyo caso podría reclamar el dominio.

-Vaya, sigues sin entenderlo, hijo, no van allí para "eso" que tú crees, ni tampoco para ser las criadas de nadie. Sólo van allí como excusa.

¿cómo… excusa- inquirió Shinichi, que ya empezaba a verlo claro, pero prefería oír la explicación de boca de su padre.

-Sí, hijo, para que si tardáis mucho la gente no sospeche.

¿Qué van a sospechar? estamos buscando a mi tío¿Cuál es el problema?.

-Mira, hijo, si decimos que hemos perdido a tu tío la gente sospechará que es mentira y que queremos hacer la guerra a nuestros vecinos, así que tendréis que decir que vais allí para visitar a un pariente de tu difunta madre.

-Está bien, como digas, padre. Te ruego disculpes mi comportamiento de antes, no sé que me ha pasado ( lo sé pero no te lo voy a decir)

-Tranquilo hijo, no pasa nada ( yo sí que sé que te ha pasado, no eres el primero que tiene un berrinche a causa de su amor " no tan" oculto )

Tras la conversación, Shinichi se dirigió a la habitación de Heiji, donde se lo encontró con la puerta abierta y escribiendo algo con gran concentración, porque en caso contrario habría escuchado los pasos de Shinichi. Este se colocó tras él y miró el papel que estaba intentando escribir, porque únicamente había escrito:

"_Mi querida Kazhua: "_

Entonces, Shinichi dijo:

-Se te va a romper la muñeca de tanto escribir.

Al oír esto, Heiji se asustó (( quien no )) y gritó, lo que hizo que Shinichi se riera con gusto, así le devolvía la broma de esta mañana.

-Señor Shinichi, todavía eres un niño.

-No- respondió él, aún riéndose – hace ya 2 años que dejé de ser un niño.

-El genpuku no significa nada, solo que has pasado a la edad adulta, no que tu mentalidad sea la de un hombre, señor.

-No he venido aquí a hablar de mi madurez, Heiji, aunque si quieres hablamos de ello, sino para avisarte.

-De qué?

-Mañana a primera hora nos vamos a Hamamatsu.

-Para qué?

-Para ayudar a mi tío Aoshi.

-En qué?

-Para encontrarle

-Con quién?

-Vamos 50 samurais, Kazhua, tú, Ran y yo.

-Vaya, una última pregunta¿por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, pero para eso va Kazhua, para que no te "aburras"

Entonces Shinichi se fue dejando al pobre Heiji más rojo que una manzana a punto de ser recolectada. A Shinichi se le había olvidado preguntarle por el hombre del callejón, pero guardó silencio al escuchar a Megumi y a Kaoru decir:

¿Te has enterado? El señor Shinichi ha salvado a Ran.

-Sí? Y ¿qué ha pasado con el asesino?

-No era un asesino, era un borracho que quería hacer "cosas malas" con la pobre Ran y lo encontraron sólo, maniatado e inconsciente en callejón.

-Entonces ¿cómo saben que ha sido el señor Shinichi?

-Porque ese tío era uno de los cuatro sables del norte, le llamaban " el cuervo" y hay pocos que puedan vencer a un sable del norte de un solo golpe, porque tenía la marca de la empuñadora de la katana del señor en la nuca.

-Vaya…

Eso fue todo lo que oyó, le habría gustado añadir "no han sido uno, sino dos sables del norte" pero prefirió callarse para que ellas pensaran que sus cuchicheos eran secretos y así él se pudiera enterar de lo que ellas decían. Entonces, Shinichi se fue a dormir.

_Al día siguiente_

Era pronto, apenas si acababa de amanecer, pero el grupo ya se había puesto en camino.

Al frente iban Shinichi y Heiji y tras ellos, iban Ran y Kazhua, rodeadas por los 50 soldados que había enviado el señor.

Pero para este viaje, Shinichi había hecho algo que ningún samurai habría hecho a menos que quisiera llamar la atención. Llevaba una catana en cada lado de su cintura, cada una acompañada de un _Wakizashi _pero eso no era todo, también llevaba, oculto en la espalda un _tanto_,por si acaso.

Como era pleno Diciembre e iban por las montañas, todo estaba nevado y hacía frío, así que Shinichi se quitó un abrigo que llevaba (( el pobre iba sudando)) y se quedó parado, hasta que el movimiento de la caravana hizo que Ran quedara a su altura, entonces colocó el abrigo sobre los hombros de la chica. Al notar el contacto de la seda de que estaba hecha el abrigo, Ran iba a replicar algo, pero Shinichi se adelantó y se llevó el dedo a los labios, indicándole que no le iba a servir de nada replicar, así que se limitó a un simple:

-Gracias, señor Shinichi.

-De nada- respondió el, con su característica sonrisa en los labios.

Él se quedó junto a ellas por si acaso (( no se fía ni de sus hombres )) y al caer la noche, instalaron la tienda de las chicas junto a la de los dos generales.

A la mañana siguiente, seguían igual, con Shinichi junto a las chicas y Heiji al frente de la marcha, mientras que los hombres iban susurrando cosas, que Shinichi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ignorar (( os podéis imaginar qué cosas eran )) hasta que a la mitad del camino un grupo de unos 70 ladrones les rodearon, entonces Heiji se acercó a Shinichi y le dijo:

-Señor Shinichi, me parece que vamos a tener que luchar.

-No lo creo- respondió Shinichi- acércate y parlamenta con ellos.

Cuando Heiji se dirigía hacia delante, Shinichi escuchó el crujir de una rama detrás de Ran, y en un acto reflejo golpeó a lo que creyó que sería el aire, pero lo que hizo fue cortar por la mitad a un individuo que había saltado desde la espalda de Ran con intenciones agresivas. A la vista del chorro de sangre que salió de las dos mitades del cuerpo, Ran se desmayó, y habría caído al suelo de no ser por la rapidísima intervención de Shinichi, que la volvió a coger igual que en castillo. Entonces, la puso en su caballo y se dirigió a la cabeza del grupo, donde gritó:

-Iros en este mismo instante del dominio de Shizuoka, o vuestra sangre teñirá los campos.

¿Quién nos va a obligar¿un mequetrefe como tú?

En ese momento, Heiji hizo ademán de sacar la espada, pero Shinichi le detuvo, se aseguró de que Ran estaba dormida (( para que aquel espectáculo no le arruinara su inocencia )) y mientras bajaba del caballo, otro de ellos, dijo algo que hizo que Shinichi se quedara parado, no de horror, sino meditando todo lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese instante:

–Mira, se preocupa por su ramera.

Entonces, el soldado que estaba justo detrás de Heiji, se dispuso a cargar contra ellos, pero él le detuvo y le dijo:

-No te molestes, acomódate en tu silla y disfruta.

¿Cómo? Acaban de insultar al señor Shinichi…

-No- le cortó Heiji- lo que han hecho esenfurecer al hombre más peligroso del mundo.

Cuando Heiji lo dijo el soldado no lo comprendió, pero cuando vio la cara de Shinichi, lo entendió todo.

En el momento en el que dijo "señor Shinichi" los bandidos no cayeron en la cuenta de que ese señor Shinichi no era el mariquita del dominio de enfrente, sino que era el sucesor del "demonio Hasegawa", en todos los aspectos, salvo en su afición al sake.

Cuando una mosca pasó frente al rostro de uno de ellos, Shinichi, a una velocidad que casi no se le vio, abrió en canal al gracioso que había hecho aquel comentario respecto a Ran y en 32 segundos, había dibujado una danza de muerte que había acabado con los otros 68 bandidos. En cuanto terminó, se subió al caballo en el que anteriormente iba Ran, cogió las riendas de este y del suyo y partió hacia el pueblo.

Al cabo de una hora, ya se encontraban en el pueblo, donde Shinichi se bañó, se cambió de ropa y dejó a Ran al cuidado de su hermana y esta, a su vez, al cuidado de los 50 soldados, que respondieron:

-Señor, con todo respeto, estamos aquí para buscar al señor Aoshi y para protegerle a usted, no podemos perder el tiempo cuidando de dos simples mujeres.

-Mira- respondió Shinichi- yo soy capaz de protegerme solito y en caso de necesitar ayuda, creo que Heiji me prestará toda la que necesite. Pero esas dos mujeres están bajo mi protección personal y no puedo permitir que les ocurra nada. Por eso, vosotros os quedaréis y cuidaréis de que nadie les toque un pelo, en caso de que pase, arrestadle hasta mi vuelta y si es uno de vosotros, no tendré más piedad que la que tuve con aquellos hombres del camino.

Eso último les hizo recordar la carnicería que Shinichi había llevado a cabo hacía apenas dos horas. Tras oír esa amenaza, todos hicieron una reverencia y se resignaron a obedecer las órdenes del señor.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas del autor:**

Por fin me he leído el_ go-rin-no-sho_, libro de los cinco anillos y os puedo asegurar que es la leche.


	5. furia incontenible

_**Furia incontible**_

_Año 1851_

_Aldea de Hamamatsu, en el dominio de Shizuoka._

Acababa de amanecer y Shinichi se había puesto a inspeccionar el pueblo para intentar encontrar alguna pista de su tío. Cuando creía que no iba a encontrar nada en ese pueblo, vio un papel frente a la entrada del pueblo, lo cogió y lo leyó:

_A mi muy estimado sobrino Shinichi:_

_Shinichi, desearía poder hablar contigo cara a cara, pero supongo que ya sabrás que no estoy ahí y que por eso te ha mandado mi hermano._

_Estas líneas que estas leyendo son para comunicarte que si no estoy en el pueblo me podrás localizar cerca del bosque que pasasteis antes de llegar aquí._

_Aoshi Kudo_

**Shinichi:** (Hm, esta carta es de mi tío, seguro, sólo él escribe de esta manera tan peculiar, como si supiera el futuro)

Entonces, llamó a Heiji y los dos se fueron al lugar indicado por su tío.

Por el camino fueron hablando tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de que no estaban precisamente solos en aquel bosque.

Llegaron al lugar indicado y vieron una pequeña cueva, en la que supusieron que se encontraría Aoshi, entraron y al instante fueron golpeados y maniatados. Una vez sus captores hicieron eso, los empujaron hasta el fondo de la cueva, donde chocaron con otro cuerpo, que al notar el contacto dijo "ay", al reconocer la voz de su tío, Shinichi exclamó:

**Shinichi**¡qué está pasando, tío?

**Aoshi**: Nada, que habéis caído como tontos en una trampa.

**Shinichi: **¿Cómo¿Pero si en tu carta decía claramente que nos esperarías aquí?

**Aoshi**: No- respondió- en mi carta te decía que no te acercaras aquí.

**Shinichi**: Je, la tengo aquí y pone claramente " ve al bosque que pasasteis antes de llegar al pueblo".

Al ver que lo que decía su sobrino era verdad, dijo:

**Aoshi:** Ja, parece que pillaron mi nota y la falsificaron por otra.

**Heiji**: Bueno- intervino - lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar la forma de escapar de aquí.

**Individuo**: Ni lo sueñes- dijo. Shinichi supuso acertadamente que sería Yoshinobu, el jefe de los samuráis que les acompañaban- no hay forma de que escapéis.

**Subordinado**: Señor- dijo -¿les desarmo?

**Yoshinobu**: No es necesario, como ya he dicho no hay forma de escapar de aquí.

**Heiji**¿Por qué lo haces, Yoshinobu?- inquirió .

**Yoshinobu**: Por ella.

**Heiji**¿Cómo? .

**Yoshinobu**: Por esa Ran Mouri.

**Heiji**: No te entiendo.

**Yoshinobu**: Mira- explicó- por culpa de esa mujer mi hermano está ahora en las caballerizas y ha sufrido un gran recorte de sueldo. Ahora este pueblo, el dominio de Shizuoka y ella lo pagarán. Me han dicho que es virgen, pero no lo será por mucho tiempo.- esas palabras hicieron que en Shinichi despertara una furia asesina.- primero mis samuráis…

**Heiji**¿Tus samuráis?- inquirió - esos samuráis son leales a Shizuoka y no seguirán tus órdenes.

**Yoshinobu**: Te equivocas, ya lo han hecho. Como iba diciendo, primero mis samuráis acabaran con el pueblo y después pasarán un buen rato con aquellas dos y tras eso, hablaré con el señor vecino y por este pueblo pasará un ejército que tomará Shizuoka.

**Aoshi**: No, mi sobrino lo evitará.

**Yoshinobu**: No, tu sobrino será asesinado tras ver el cuerpo desflorado, mutilado y quemado de esa chica.

Ese fue el mayor error de Yoshinobu, podria haber dicho, mataran a tu padre, o mataran a tus amigos, o algo por el estilo, pero decir eso ante Shinichi, era como apretar el gatillo de un fusil.

Entonces, los ojos de Shinichi se pusieron blancos por la ira y sus brazos comenzaron a hacer movimientos convulsivos.

Al percatarse de esto, Heiji desplazó un poco a Aoshi, el cual preguntó:

**Aoshi**¿Qué haces?

**Heiji**: Apartarme. No me gustaría estar en su campo de visión cuando "él" despierte, porque a sus ojos solo hay dos cosas buenas (( Ran y Conan)) y un mundo plagado de demonios a los que exterminar.

Dicho esto, pudieron observar como Shinichi rompía las cadenas de hierro con las que le habían atado y se levantaba con unos ojos blancos por la furia y las manos lejos de las empuñaduras. En ese momento, Yoshinobu aprovechó para atacarle y cuando estuvo a tres pasos de él, realizó una estocada frontal, que ni siquiera se acercó a Shinichi, que realizó una combinación rápida de 2 movimientos, uno lateral y otro descendente y acabó con la vida de Yoshinobu.

Hecho esto, Shinichi no se fijó ni en Heiji, ni en su tío ni en el subordinado de Yoshinobu, sólo olisqueó el aire y salió corriendo a toda velocidad tras murmurar "Fuego".

Mientras se dirigía hacia el pueblo, pudo observar una columna de humo que surgía del pueblo y decidió apretar más el paso, mientras que en su cabeza sólo había una imagen y una palabra "Ran" (( como en la reunión del club de magos aficionados, cuando cruza el puente ))

Ya en las puertas pudo ver como soldados con el blasón de Shizuoka se dedicaban a incendiar el pueblo y cómo uno de ellos, intentaba entrar en la tienda de las mujeres, al ver esto y oír el grito de Ran, cogió un arco que había tirado con una cuantas flechas (( que casualidad )) y a pesar de que decían que su maestría con el arco no era nada comparada con su maestría con la catana, acertó de lleno al individuo en el cuello. Apenas le dio, salió corriendo hacia la tienda, donde se encontró a Ran, con el kimono rasgado por la parte de arriba y algunos cortes y a su hermana en un estado similar. En el momento en el que entró le tapó la boca a ambas y las llevó hasta la cueva, acabando previamente con todos y cada uno de los soldados que se interpusieron en su camino, unos 40 o así.

Una vez allí, y para sorpresa de todos, puso las manos en los hombros de Ran y le preguntó:

**Shinichi:** ¿Estás bien?- con una preocupación que se hacía patente en su rostro.

**Ran**: Sí…sí…pero ellos…

No pudo acabar, pues el hombre más peligroso del mundo y a la vez uno de los más pacíficos del mismo la estrujaba entre sus brazos:

**Shinichi**: Menos mal- decía – pensé que…

Ese acto los dejó a todos paralizados, bueno, a Aoshi, pues Heiji estaba discutiendo con Kazhua:

**Heiji**: Quítame las ataduras- decía .

**Kazhua**; Quítatelas tú- respondió, desafiante.

**Heiji: **¿COMOOOO?

**Kazhua**: Que te las quites tú, pesado.

**Heiji**: Soy el general de los ejércitos de tierra del señor de Shizuoka, una palabra mía y estarías en el calabozo.

**Kazhua**: Me es igual, yo no acepto órdenes de un maleducado como tú.

Entonces Heiji tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y decir:

**Heiji**: Podrías desatarme, POR FAVOR.

**Kazhua**: Vale, ahora sí.

Dicho esto, Kazhua le desató y todos (( sí, ya habían desatado a Aoshi )) se dirigieron al pueblo, al llegar, Shinichi dijo:

**Shinichi**: Vaya, parece que uno de sus objetivos si que lo ha conseguido.

Y tenía razón, si el señor vecino, el señor Miyano, atacaba Shizuoka por ahí, no encontraría resistencia alguna. Shinichi sabía que por el camino de vuelta, si volvía por dónde habían venido se encontrarían con bandidos bien armados y esperándoles, él podría deshacerse de ellos con facilidad, pero Ran iba con él y no quería que esa inocencia que la caracterizaba, se perdiera por culpa de unos imbéciles, así que sentenció.

**Shinichi**: Heiji, Aoshi, Kazhua, id por el paso norte hasta el templo de Miyamato, Ran y yo tiraremos por el paso oeste nos veremos allí en 2 días.

**Kazhua: **¿Dos días?- inquirió

**Shinichi**: Sí, es lo que se tarda en llegar.

**Aoshi**: Sobrino- interrumpió -¿No sería preferible que nosotros tres fuéramos por un lado y ellas dos por otro?

**Shinichi**: No, porque en ese caso estarían en un peligro potencial.

**Aoshi**: Pero, tú también estarías en ese peligro, y sería mejor evitar todo posible peligro contra el heredero del dominio.

**Shinichi**: Aoshi- respondió- si es por lo del heredero, tenemos a Conan y por lo del peligro, soy un samurai reconocido y porto cuatro espadas, un tanto y un arco ¿insinúas que no soy capaz de protegerme a mí mismo y a un acompañante en caso de ataque?

**Aoshi**: No, quiero decir que en caso de ataque, Heiji y yo te seríamos de más ayuda que esa mujer.

Ran iba a decir "tiene razón, señor, yo sólo sería un estorbo" pero él la calló con un gesto de su mano.

**Shinichi**: Está decidido, es más, en caso de ataque Ran estará en el lugar más seguro del mundo y Kazhua se encontrará con un gran samurai y un hombre famoso con las espadas cortas para protegerla.

Heiji rió, era la primera vez que Shinichi vacilaba de su fuerza ante nadie, pues él era muy humilde y no le gustaba fanfarronear acerca de sus habilidades marciales, de lo único que vacilaba era de su capacidad de deducción y lo más "vacilón" que le había escuchado había sido "¿sabes con quien te estás metiendo?" y "¿Quieres comer polvo para merendar?"

Entonces Aoshi se rindió, sabía muy bien que si su sobrino se encaprichaba con algo, siempre lo conseguía.

Al cabo de poco tiempo partieron, Shinichi sabía que estaba dando un rodeo estúpido y que subir a aquella montaña era una estupidez, pero sólo pensaba en lo que era mejor para Ran y para ella, lo mejor era dar ese rodeo.

Durante el trayecto, Shinichi se cuidó de no mencionar ninguno de los incidentes que les habían ocurrido hasta entonces.

Como salieron bien entrada la tarde, al poco de salir ya era de noche y se encontraron con otro problema, no se habían traído la tienda y tendrían que dormir al raso.

Shinichi quitó la nieve del lugar, encendió una hoguera, y dejó aquello un pelín más recogido.

Inmediatamente después de esto, se fueron a dormir bien cubiertos por las pieles que llevaba Shinichi encima suyo.

Ran, ya durante la noche, preguntó:

**Ran:** Señor Shinichi¿por qué tiramos por aquí, si el camino directo desde el templo es más corto?

**Shinichi**: Pues para que nos podamos conocer mejor- mintió, aunque no del todo, pues quería conocer mejor a esa muchacha que le había llevado a hacer las locuras que había hecho hasta ahora, como enfrentarse a un enjambre de soldados o enfrentarse, verbalmente, con su propio padre.

**Ran**: Bien¿ y qué quiere saber el señor?

**Shinichi**: Por favor, deja de usar las cosas esas de "señor" y todo eso, que no me siento cómodo si las oigo de tu boca.

**Ran: **¿Por qué?- inquirió, confusa.

**Shinichi**: Pues porque me hace sentir superior y yo ni lo soy ni nunca lo seré, pues he nacido de madre, al igual que tú, he sido un bebé, he crecido, he llorado, he reído, no soy superior en nada. Algunos dicen que si llego a nacer 200 años antes habría sido el "Dios de la muerte", pero si hubiera nacido hace 200 años, no me habría encontrado con este ángel que se ha caído del cielo, pero sin perder un ápice de su belleza y su naturaleza divina.

**Ran: **¿Qué es un ángel?- preguntó, pues no sabía nada sobre la religión cristiana.

**Shinichi**: Un ángel es algo así como si la máxima deidad, un ente incorpóreo, eterno y Todopoderoso, creara una especie de hijo, igual a él, solo que sin su poder.

**Ran: **¿Incor… qué?

**Shinichi**: Más simple. ¿Sabes lo que es el alma, no?

**Ran:** Sí.

**Shinichi**: Pues eso es, más o menos, un ángel encarnado en una persona, o algo así.

**Ran**: Ah, vale.

**Shinichi: **¿A que no te has enterado de nada?- preguntó, al tiempo que sonreía.

**Ran**: Pues no.- respondió, con franqueza- Pero si he cogido una idea, si los ángeles esos no tienen cuerpo¿ cómo puedes decir que me parezco a ellos?

**Shinichi**: Muy simple, porque los ángeles representan la belleza divina, la perfecta inocencia y la suma bondad, igual que tú.

Ese comentario, hizo que a la pobre "se le subieran los colores", pero su curiosidad aún no estaba saciada.

**Ran**: Pero¿ de qué religión has sacado eso?

**Shinichi:** sacó un libro de su kimono y se lo enseñó- Mi padre me dijo que me leyera este libro y que cuando lo acabara, mi vida cambiaría radicalmente. Se llama " Sagrada Biblia" y según parece, era el libro sagrado de los cristianos que el Shogun destruyó en la famosa batalla de Shimabara. Aunque siguen realizando sus actividades en la clandestinidad, de hecho, varios dirigentes de algunos dominios son cristianos.

**Ran**¿Cómo quién?

**Shinichi**: Mi padre, por ejemplo, dicen que es cristiano, pero lo único que hace es permitir que cada uno rece a quien quiera, pues somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con el tiempo que se nos ha otorgado en esta vida, para aprender y para hacerlo mejor en la siguiente.

**Ran**: Bueno, las ideas de un gran señor exceden mi comprensión, así que, no sé si ha obrado bien o mal.

**Shinichi**: Tranquila, él sabrá lo que se hace. Buenas noches- se sentó en posición de Buda, cerró lo ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pero esta vez tampoco pudo, pues Ran le dijo:

**Ran**: Oye¿piensas dormir así? Acabarás por coger reuma.

**Shinichi**: No te preocupes, no iba a dormir, sólo iba a meditar todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy antes de dormir. Además, lo que duerme es mi cuerpo, todas estas batallas me han permitido desarrollar la capacidad de que aunque mi cuerpo duerma, mi cerebro se mantenga despierto.

Al cabo de un rato se tumbó cerca de ella, pero dándole la espalda y al ver que le era imposible controlar hasta el impulso más débil, se levantó y se sentó en un tronco que había tras él y acto seguido, se durmió, sin saber que todavía le quedaban muchas cosas que hacer antes de volver a Shizuoka.

**Notas del autor:**

Hola, ya estoy de vuelta, siento haber tardado unos meses en subir el cap. anterior, pero los examenes y esas cosas... cambiando de tema. Lo he conseguido, me he leído EL LIBRO DE LOS CINCO ANILLOS, de MIYAMOTO MUSHASHI- sensei. La verdad, si practicas cualquier deporte en el que haya cualquier tipo de contacto, ya sea futbol, karate, esgrima (( que son los que hago yo)) o cualquier otro, te servira de mucho. Si a alguien le interesa, que me mande un email a cualquiera de las dos cuentas que aparecen en mi BIO y yo le dire donde conseguirlo.

Aclaraciones a los reviews:

Yumi¿te parece lo suficientemente pronto? Espero tus reviews.

Si lo has leido y te ha gustado, dozÔ, deja reviews, y no pienses, "bah, ya lo dejaran otros" porke casi nadie deja. Venga, animaos, ke me basta con algo como "me a gustao muxo" o "es una mier..." da igual, aunque espero que sean mas como el primero.

Me despido hasta pronto

micchel 8 8 8


	6. Un viaje con un destino inesperado

**ATENCION:** Ayer día 2/ 4/ 05 Su Santidad, el Papa Juan Pablo II, falleció a las 21:37 horas tras haber sufrido en estas últimas semanas, problemas respiratorios a causa del Parkinson que padecía desde hace tiempo.

_**Un viaje con un destino inesperado**_

Shinichi estaba plácidamente dormido, cuando los rayos de luz le despertaron y sintió sobre él el contacto de las pieles que llevaba antes, rápidamente se levantó y empuñó su espada larga, pero no había ningún enemigo, solo Ran, que estaba apagando la hoguera y daba muestras de que se acababa de levantar.

**Ran**: Ah, por fin despiertas- le dijo

**Shinichi**: Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ne.

**Ran**: Sí, tienes razón.

**Shinichi**: Rápido, vámonos, tenemos que llegar al monasterio lo antes posible.

Shinichi ayudó a Ran a subirse en su caballo y Shinichi se montó en su precioso corcel negro y ya montados, se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el monasterio, el cual, fue divisado por Shinichi cuando ya caía la noche y decidió ir un poco más rápido, pero no sabía que alguien le estaba esperando.

Cuando pasaban por un zona de campo abierto, completamente nevada, se pararon un segundo para descansar y que los caballos pastasen, cuando el caballo de Ran recibió un balazo en el costado, en ese momento, Shinichi se abalanzó sobre Ran y la cubrió con su cuerpo, cuando una ráfaga de disparos, provenientes de un gran número de fusiles, pasó rozando sus cabezas. Entonces, Shinichi empezó a pensar en las posibilidades de salir de allí sin una bala en el costado. Divisó un acantilado a unos 5 metros de ellos, pero si se tiraban por allí, casi seguro que se comerían alguna piedra. Entonces vio un tronco completamente caído, del que se habían caído, a su vez, varias tablas, y Shinichi se levantó, cogió a Ran igual que en el castillo , se subió en una de las tablas y se tiró por la bajada de la montaña realizando algo que en inglés se diría "Snowboard" y con gran agilidad iba bajando manteniendo el equilibrio y esquivando todas las piedras que se colaban en su en su camino, pero hubo una demasiado grande y al ver que no la podría esquivar, saltó y pensó que caería en la nieve, pero sin embargo, la tabla pasó sobre la piedra y al caer cayó sobre la tabla y siguió esquivando hasta que la tabla se partió en dos y tuvo que cambiar de posición para poner un pie en cada parte y seguir manteniendo el equilibrio.

Al cerciorarse de que ya no les seguían, paró y se bajó. Pero en ese momento se materializó en la zona una intensa niebla que hizo que no pudieran ver más allá el uno del otro. Ran se giró, para ver a Shinichi, pero no vio nada, miró hacia el suelo y le vio, respirando con dificultad y sangrando por el costado, se agachó y gritó:

**Ran**¡SHINICHI¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

**Shinichi**: Shhh… -respondió , con dificultad- No…te…preocupes. Sólo me disp… araron 3 veces mientras… COF, COF, COF- no podía hablar.

**Ran**¡SHINICHIIIIII!- pero el chico no le respondió, se había desmayado.

**Ran**: (¿Qué hago?- pensaba - si lo dejo así seguro que muere aquí. Bien, lo primero sería vendarle esas heridas).

Pensado y hecho, con una de las pieles que llevaba Shinichi, previamente hecha láminas, le vendó las heridas lo mejor que pudo y entonces se le planteó otro problema:

**Ran**: (Pero con este frío, no sirven de nada las vendas, a esta temperatura Shinichi se habrá congelado en 10 min. Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa…)

Y tuvo una idea, cavar un refugio en la nieve, encender dentro una hoguera y rezar un poco.

Lo primero le llevó un buen rato, pues tuvo que ir quitando la nieve con las manos, después cogió abundante madera y la metió dentro, pero por mucho que frotaba palos y chocaba piedras no salía ni una sola chispa, así que, harta, arrojó la piedra contra la roca que era la pared de la "cueva" y salió una chispa que cayó sobre la madera y empezó a arder, rápidamente, cogió la madera ardiente y la situó en el centro, donde ya había abundante madera y, tras esto se situó junto a Shinichi, que no dejaba de tiritar.

**Ran**: (Maldición, si le pongo más cerca del fuego seguro que se quema, pero si lo dejo aquí morirá congelado- entonces se le ocurrió una idea, pero…- No, no puedo hacer eso, como podría… aunque si no lo hago, el morirá… que es peor, hacer eso o dejarle morir)

La respuesta se la dio su corazón, podría perder eso, pero era preferible perder eso antes que a Shinichi, pues, aunque había posibilidades de que no se casase con él, también las había de que sí, así que tragó saliva, le abrió el kimono a Shinichi, se abrió el suyo y quedándose en lo mínimo, se puso junto a él y se tapó con las pieles y el kimono. Antes de dormir, pensó:

**Ran**: (Menos mal que dejado un agujero en la "puerta" que si no, nos ahogamos).- al notar el contacto de la fría piel de Shinichi, dio un respingo, pero inmediatamente después se juntó otra vez a él, porque sabía que con el tiempo, el frío desaparecería y los dos tendrían una temperatura estable.

_A la mañana siguiente_

**Heiji**: Que suerte que los encontraras¿no, Aoshi?

**Aoshi**: Sí.

Aoshi se encontraba junto a Heiji y a Kazhua , observando los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes, dormidos, que se encontraban junto a la hoguera.

**Kazhua**: Casi mueren asfixiados¿no?

**Aoshi**: Sí, ella dejó un agujero en la "puerta", pero la nieve lo tapó, fue una suerte que me hubiera dado por seguir a ese perro, pues olió la sangre de mi sobrino y se puso a escarbar en la nieve para comérselo, pero le di un buen golpe y seguí escarbando hasta encontrarles- Aoshi les había dicho como había encontrado el lugar, pero no a los jóvenes, pues estaban el uno con el otro, como si fueran uno solo, así que les tapó, les sacó y encendió el fuego, al poco llegaron los otros dos.

_Monasterio de Miyamoto_

Cuando Shinichi se despertó, se encontraba en el monasterio, tumbado en una cama y cambiado de ropa, pero sobretodo, estaba vivo.

Lo cual solo tenía una explicación, Ran le había salvado la vida.

Kudo sonrió al percatarse de esto, pues su tío había insistido mucho en que Ran solo sería un estorbo.

**Shinichi**: (Pues vaya estorbo)- pensó.

Se levantó y, con dificultad, por las heridas, se dirigió a el comedor, donde todos le esperaban.

**Aoshi**: Shinichi- dijo - ¿Cómo estás?

**Shinichi**: No sé. Me he enfrentado a unos bandidos, casi muero congelado, he recibido tres balazos… tú dirás- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre. Al percatarse de que Ran no estaba allí, se disculpó con los presentes y se fue de la sala.

Mientras paseaba por el castillo, recordaba muchos momentos de su vida, pero sobretodo, recordaba a su difunta madre, dado que la última vez que vio a su madre, esta le dijo:

**Yukiko**: Hijo, este castillo esconde algo, que en su día sabrás encontrar y valorar.

**Shinichi**¿Sí…¿Qué es? Mami, dímelo.

**Yukiko**: Si te lo digo no sería lo mismo, pero te aseguro que cuando lo encuentres, serás muy feliz.

Y lo fue, cuando dos días más tarde encontró un libro, que entregó a su padre, quien se puso muy contento, pues era el manuscrito original de " el libro de los cinco anillos", de Miyamoto Mushashi, pero la alegría le duró poco, pues 15 minutos después, le comunicaban que su mujer había muerto durante el parto. Shinichi supuso que el libro era lo que le decía su madre, pero esta mañana se había convencido de que no era así, pues había encontrado una nota en su cuarto que decía:

_A mi hijo, Shinichi:_

_Este es el objeto que te dije que valorarías, pues es el consejo de una madre._

_Seguro que ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho, un estupendo samurai y un rompecorazones, pero estoy segura de una cosa, cuando leas esto seguro que no te has comprometido, ni tienes una compañera, posiblemente ni siquiera te guste ninguna mujer, pero te voy a decir una cosa, si te gusta alguien, díselo. Puede que te rompa el corazón, pero eres joven y tienes tiempo para rehacer tu vida, pero si esperas hasta los 40 años para tener una familia, te aseguro que es difícil que seas feliz. Aprovecha tu juventud, crece como persona y no te dediques solo a las armas, pues en unos años, seguro que no te servirán para nada, pues estamos evolucionando,_

_Te llevaré en mi corazón siempre, hijo mío._

_Tu madre que te quiere mucho_

_Yukiko Kudo_

**Shinichi**: (Je, seguro que no se imagina todo por lo que estamos pasando)- pensó, pero se dio cuenta de que en la parte de atrás había más, así que leyó:

_Shinichi, dile a tu padre que no se atranque en el pasado, pues sólo es eso, pasado. Dile que viva el presente, pues pensar en el futuro es de niños y pensar en el pasado es de viejos. Espero que, si he muerto, no se quede recordando el pasado, espero que forme otra familia y que sea feliz, porque si él es feliz, yo también lo seré._

**Shinichi**: (Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Yo, que ni me he casado, ni nada, cuando estuve a punto de perder a Ran, supe que sin ella, mi futuro no tendría sentido, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo dependientes que somos los humanos, pues dependemos de otros para seguir adelante, sin ellos, nos derrumbamos. Los que no necesitan a otros son los que se han criado solos y no saben lo bonito que es el amor, pero se libran el desgarro emocional que se sufre cuando pierdes a alguien querido.)

Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a la habitación en la que supuso que se encontraría ella y acertó, entró, pidiendo permiso, como cualquier persona normal y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y dijo:

**Shinichi: **¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Ran**: Podría estar mejor- respondió , riendo.

**Shinichi**: Te entiendo. Oye… yo… quería…

**Ran**¿Sí?

**Shinichi**: Quequeríaagradecertequemehayassalvadolavida- concluyó rapidamente, muy ruborizado

**Ran:** No ha sido nada, tenía que hacerlo, tú me acababas de salvar a mí.

**Shinichi**: Ah, nos vamos en cuanto acabe de arreglar unas cosas.

Con esto, se despidió y se dirigió a hablar con Heiji, pues tenían que partir de inmediato, pero Shinichi no se imaginaba que todavía tendría que pasar unos días allí.

**Shinichi:** Heiji- dijo cuando se lo encontró- rápido, prepárate que nos vamos en cuanto recojas.

**Heiji**¿Cómo?

**Shinichi**: Recuerda, puede que un ejército se dirija a atacar el dominio de mi padre y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos impedirlo.

**Heiji**: Está bien, si me lo dices así.

Con estas palabras se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Heiji corría hacia la suya para coger las dos o tres cosas que llevaba encima.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos, Heiji preguntó:

**Heiji**¿Y Aoshi?

**Shinichi**: Me ha dicho que quiere quedarse a meditar un rato, que ya nos alcanzará- respondió .

En ese momento, una flecha peinó a Shinichi, pero no más porque este se agachó y la esquivó y en cuanto se levantó, se colocó entre Ran y la dirección en la que venía la flecha.

**Heiji**¿Nani?- dijo, cuando vio que la punta de la flecha había sido humedecida con una sustancia viscosa.

**Shinichi**: Je, parece que no acabamos con todos los soldados- dijo

**Individuo**: Correcto- le respondió el que parecía ser el jefe- Yoshinobu nos dijo que si él no volvía que fuéramos al monasterio, porque seguro que tú estarías allí, dado que no quieres que le pase nada malo a ella¿verdad?

**Ran**¿Cómo?- preguntó.

**Individuo**: Es tal y como te he dicho, niña. ¿Porqué te crees que se está interponiendo entre tú y nosotros? Ja, eres un imbécil, Shinichi, el amor es sólo un sentimiento, seguro que encuentras a otra. Nadie diría que todo lo que pasó desde el incidente del castillo, ha sido por ella, enfrentarte a tres regimientos, derrotar a dos de los cuatro mejores sables del Norte… pero bueno, tal y como se suele decir, "todo principio, tiene un final".

**Shinichi**: Chicos, idos.

**Heiji**¿Cómo?

**Shinichi**: Pues en el caballo- le respondió.

Heiji y Kazhua ya se habían subido en uno y habían subido a Ran en otro, pero ella decía que no se iba de allí sin Shinichi, entonces, mientras estaba entre la espada y la pared, la besó y le dijo:

**Shinichi**: Ran, te juro que volveremos a vernos en Shizuoka- se dio la vuelta y mirando a su enemigo, concluyó- Ahora, idos.

Heiji cogió las riendas de su caballo y del de Ran y se fue de allí lo más rápido posible.

**Individuo**: Je, Shinichi, mira tu situación, tienes a 30 hombres apuntándote con sus fusiles y a 100 con sus arcos, además, todos ellos tienen sus catanas por si acaso, es imposible que venzas.

**Shinichi**: Je- ahora fue él quién rió- mira, el imposible es una invención de los débiles para no esforzarse en conseguir un objetivo, el imposible es un ilusión, pues una vez un hombre dijo que era imposible que un ser humano pudiese doblar el récord de Mushashi y yo lo he hecho. Ah, hablando de Mushashi¿sabes porque este monasterio se llama como se llama?

**Individuo**: Sí, porque aquí se guardan los restos de Mushashi.

**Shinichi**: Correcto, pero no solo por eso, también porque aquí residen sus discípulos y por una leyenda " de aquí saldrá el que doblegará a los ejércitos, aquí nacerá el que le superará y aquí hará lo que sus enemigos dirán que es imposible" Yo ya he hecho dos de tres, vamos a por la tercera.

Entonces, tiró de una cuerda y un gran número de explosiones acabó con los subordinados del samurái, quien quedó tirado en el suelo a los pies de Shinichi.

**Shinichi**: Ah, se me olvidó comentarte que el abuelo de mi madre era un científico chino que desarrolló un artefacto al que llamó "mina anti-persona" y como mi madre no se fiaba de la seguridad del lugar, hizo instalar 400 cargas alrededor del recinto y hace unos años mi padre me las enseñó. Te voy a dar la oportunidad de vivir, pero si te pasas, aunque sea solo un poco, estás muerto.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero se volvió a dar la vuelta, le puso una mano detrás de la nuca al enemigo y dijo, al tiempo que le presionaba esa vértebra tan famosa que te deja sin conocimiento:

**Shinichi**: Por si acaso.

Tras esto, se volvió a hacia el monasterio, donde en la puerta se encontraba su tío, con un caballo para él y otro para Shinichi.

**Aoshi**: Venga, vámonos- dijo .

**Shinichi: **¿Pero tú no estabas meditando?

**Aoshi**: Sí, pero para meditar hace falta paz y la explosión de unas minas anti-persona no ayudan a que se mantenga la armonía y la paz en ningún lado¿no?

Y así se fueron, hablando tranquilamente, dirigiéndose hacia Shizuoka, pero sin saber que allí todavía había sorpresas.

**Notas del Autor:**

Este es el fin de este cap, demo no es ni mucho menos el final de la historia, aún queda muuuuuucho para que se acabe.

Por cierto, a los que dejeis reviews, dejad alguna dirección de e-mail para poder hablar más en profundidad del fic y a los que no los dejan, pues dozô, dejádlos. Cualquier duda lingüistica, comunicádmelo vía review o email.

**Aclaraciones a los reviews:**

**yumi: **Tranquila, si no me has agobiado, de hecho ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo. Domo-arigato por tus reviews.

**sr meitantei co: **Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que vuelva a ser de tu agrado. Domo-arigato por tus reviews.

**Ely: **Je, aunque ya lo hayas leído, deja tu opinion en un review. Domo-arigato por tus reviews.

**maggie-chan: **Domo-arigato, demo no es tan complicado hacer un fic como éste, lo único que tienes que hacer, es tener un web delante, en la que te digan lo más importante de la historia del país, o haber visto Rurouni Kenshin, en la que, aunque a Mitsurugi se le ponga como un samurai sobrehumano, sólo era un gran samurai. Domo-arigato por tus reviews.

También me gustaría agradecer su apoyo a todos los que me animan por el MSN. Gracias

Si queréis más caps, dejad más reviews.

Firmado:

michel 8 8 8


	7. El la quiere, demo ella la tiene

_**En el cap anterior...**_

**Aoshi**: Venga, vámonos- dijo .

**Shinichi: **¿Pero tú no estabas meditando?

**Aoshi**: Sí, pero para meditar hace falta paz y la explosión de unas minas anti-persona no ayudan a que se mantenga la armonía y la paz en ningún lado¿no?

Y así se fueron, hablando tranquilamente, dirigiéndose hacia Shizuoka, pero sin saber que allí todavía había sorpresas.

_**El la quiere, pero ella la tiene**_

_Castillo del señor Kudo, en Shizuoka _

**Aoshi: **De verdad, hermano, Miyano planea atacarnos.

**Yusaku: **No lo creo, Aoshi, el señor Miyano me ha enviado un emisario, para solicitar formalmente la boda de mi hijo con su hija, Siho Miyano y mi hijo irá al dominio de Miyano y se desposará con su hija.

**Aoshi: **¿QUÉ?- gritaba - Yusaku, por muy guapa que sea la hija de Miyano y por muy bueno que sea el enlace para el dominio, no puedes dejar de lado lo que te acabo de decir. Miyano planea atacarnos.

**Yusaku: **Fuera. El que manda aquí soy yo, y si digo que se casa, mi hijo se casa.

Aoshi no replicó, se fue de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, donde, para su sorpresa se encontraba Shinichi, con sus amigos, hablando tan tranquilo

**Aoshi: **SHINICHI ¿has hablado con tu padre?- preguntó.

**Shinichi: **Sí.

**Aoshi: **Ah, y estás tan tranquilo, sentado y hablando, sabiendo que te van a obligar a casarte?

**Shinichi**: Sí, estoy tranquilo, sobretodo, porque yo sé perfectamente con quien me voy a casar y no va a ser con Miyano.

**Aoshi: **¿Cómo?

**Shinichi**: Correcto, mi padre se encuentra en su residencia de verano y ese de ahí es un farsante. Antes de que lo digas, un hijo siempre reconoce a su padre y ese hombre no es mi padre. Con estas sospechas nos dirigimos al sótano secundario, el que no se usa y encontramos a mi padre atado y amordazado. El resto, puedes suponerlo.

**Aoshi: **Vaya, entonces¿por qué no acabáis con el farsante y punto?

**Shinichi**:Simple, ellos han golpeado a nuestro señor, ahora nosotros golpearemos al suyo.

**Aoshi: **Hmmmm… parece que eso suena a venganza, ne.

**Shinichi:** Bueno, algo así- le respondió .

**Heiji: **Pero, señor Shinichi, si se supone que vas allí a casarte¿cómo se lo dices a Ran después?

**Shinichi**:Vaya, no esperaba que me preguntaras sobre eso. Bien, mi plan es el siguiente, cuando haya rechazado a la Miyano, me vuelvo y le digo "la he rechazado por ti" ¿ a que queda bonito?

**Aoshi: **Bueno… los he visto mejores.

En ese momento, entró en la sala un joven, de unos 20 años, que se acercó a Heiji, le susurró algo al oído y en cuanto se retiró, Heiji dijo:

**Heiji: **Vámonos, ya están los caballos.

Tras esto, Heiji, Shinichi y Kaito se fueron, dejando a Makoto y a Aoshi encargados de la situación, pero en el momento en el que ellos y los 40 soldados que les acompañaban pararon cerca de un pueblo, un aldeano salió corriendo, se arrodilló ante Shinichi y le dijo:

**Aldeano: **Señor, una paloma mensajera nos ha traído este mensaje.

El hombre le dio la paloma con el mensaje y Shinichi, después de asegurarse de que era una de las que Kaito había amaestrado, le quitó el mensaje a la paloma y leyó el siguiente mensaje:

_Señor Shinichi, los Miyano han secuestrado a Ran._

**Shinichi**: Mierda¿por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a Shizuoka, donde le esperaba un contingente para informarle de la situación:

**Capitán del contingente: **Señor, la situación es…

**Shinichi:** Calla, convoca a todas las tropas y a todos los generales, partimos de inmediato.

**Capitán del contingente:**¿A todas…?

**Shinichi: **¡NO ME HAS OIDO?

**Capitán del contingente: **Sí, señor. Como ordene, señor.

Dicho esto, el soldado se retiró y Shinichi se dirigió al dojo, de donde cogió cuatro catanas, cuatro wakizashis, tres tantos, unas pistolas, un arco, una ballesta y munición abundante. La metió en una bolsa y puso esta en el caballo. Tras esto, se volvió y se encontró con un grandísimo número de soldados, esperando a que él diera la orden:

**Shinichi:** Hombres aquí reunidos. Vamos a partir hacia Miyano, al rescate de una dama que ha sido secuestrada. Todo aquel que crea que puede perecer, puede quedarse, le aseguro que nadie le mirará diferente. Los que vayan a venir conmigo, que sepan que le vamos a demostrar a los Miyano de lo que están hechos los hombres de Shizuoka. Ellos dicen que no fuimos a Sekigahara por miedo a perder, porque éramos "maricas". Demostrémosles que nada puede parar a Shizuoka. Yo estoy con vosotros, os aseguro que ganaremos y que los Miyano pagarán caro el secuestro que han llevado a cabo y si se pasan un poco, les enseñaremos que nada es imposible si se tiene fe en que se va a salir victorioso. Vamos a ganar y a hacer que nadie, ni el shogun se atreva a tosernos siquiera. ¿Estáis conmigo?

**Soldados de Shizuoka: **¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Shinichi**: PUES VAMOS ALLÁ.

Shinichi se colocó al frente de la marcha y un increíble ejército de 500000 personas se dirigió a saldar la ofensa que había sufrido el dominio de Shizuoka.

Tras 10 horas de camino, a paso ligero, llegaron a la frontera entre los dos dominios, donde una paloma esperaba a Shinichi, este le cogió el mensaje que llevaba en la pata, donde ponía:

"_ya está hecho. Makoto"_

**Shinichi:** (Perfecto- pensó - Ahora solo falta mi actuación)

Entonces, aceleraron el paso y como el dominio de Miyano, no poseía tierras de cultivo en esa parte, estaba completamente desierta, salvo que a la lejanía se distinguía la presencia de soldados de los Miyano.

**Heiji: **Preparaos para la batalla, en 1 hora, sangre de Miyano teñirá este campo- dijo , adelantándose a Shinichi.

**Shinichi: **Sí, hoy los hombres de Shizuoka llevaremos algo a cabo, una guerra como nunca se han visto en este país. Pues nunca antes, un guerrero a llevado a su ejercito a la batalla, para rescatar a alguien que sea importante para alguien mas que para él, pues ella, en breve será la mujer más importante de Japón.

Dicho esto, al percatarse de que en unos instantes tendría a sus enemigos encima, se bajó de su caballo y se puso al frente de sus hombres, quienes al ver a su jefe despojarse de su capa, sabían que nadie que se pusiera ante él para luchar iba a sobrevivir y se prepararon para cargar contra un enemigo de dimensiones similares al suyo, pero que conocía el terreno, mientras que ellos solo contaban con una ventaja, pero para estos soldados, esa ventaja era más que suficiente, pues era un hombre y se llamaba Shinichi Kudo.

**Shinichi: **¡ATACAAAAAAAAAAAADD!

Con ese grito de su general, partieron hacia la batalla.

Cuando los dos ejércitos chocaron, la tierra tembló, mientras que esta se teñía de sangre Miyano y los de Shizuoka vociferaban a más no poder.

En el fragor de la batalla, se encontraba Shinichi, decapitando y mutilando por igual a enemigos que acababan por los suelos, mientras que sus compañeros acababan con el peligro en los flancos de Shinichi, pero no sabían que Miyano había recibido como regalo de Yoshinobu algo mucho más mortífero de lo que ellos imaginaban.

En ese momento, Shinichi vio como Kaito se levantaba después de derribar a un enemigo y le mostraba su puño cerrado con el pulgar hacia arriba, lo que para ellos significaba que tenían ganada la batalla, pero en ese momento, un gran estruendo se escuchó, mucha sangre salía del costado de Kaito, mientras éste caía al suelo.

**Shinichi: **¡KAITOOOOO!- gritó, al tiempo que corría y se situaba al lado de su camarada.

**Kaito: **Tran… quilo, ve a por ellos- dijo, realizando un gran esfuerzo.

**Shinichi: **Hai, déjamelos a mí- respondió.

En ese momento se levantó y se dirigió hacía 2 capitanes que había tras él y les indicó que se llevaran al general Kuroba a ver a un médico inmediatamente, ellos le obedecieron y se lo llevaron inmediatamente. En cuanto desaparecieron, Shinichi se giró y miró el castillo de los Miyano y, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, a causa de la furia, se dirigió hacia éste con paso decidido y acabando con todos los enemigos que se interponían entre él y los que habían atacado a Kaito y secuestrado a Ran, demo no acababa con ellos con movimientos difíciles o increíbles, sino que hacía ataques básicos y simples como un corte lateral o uno descendente ( lo que para los kendokas serían "ataques sencillos") demo cuando ya estaba cerca del castillo, entre éste y Kudo se encontraba un hombre de unos 2 m. de altura y con una catana muy larga, de casi 3m. y medio de longitud.

**Shimimaru:** Vaya, así que este pequeñín es el famoso "águila"¿no?

**Shinichi: **Apártate- le amenazó- si no quieres probar "el fuego de la venganza".

**Shimimaru:** Ja, soy el 2 mejor espadachín de Miyano y te aseguro que soy mejor que tú.

**Shinichi:**¡QUE TE APARTES HE DICHOOOOOOO!- gritó, muy cabreado, tanto que sus pies perforaron el suelo y la tierra se abrió levemente bajo sus pies.

**Shimimaru:** Nanî¿Cómo puedes hacer eso...?

No pudo terminar, porque Shinichi había saltado hacia él, y habría matado al gigantón, de no ser porque una espada se cruzó en el camino de la catana del samurai.

**Mercenario: **Hola- dijo éste- me presentaré, me llamo Robert Maisên, soy francés y soy un mercenario al servicio de la señorita Shiho Miyano.

**Shinichi: **APARTAOS.

**Robert: **No, lo siento, demo he de acabar contigo.

**Shinichi: **TE HE DICHO QUE TE APARTES.

**Robert: **Por cierto, no veo rastros de balazo en tu ropa¿cómo conseguiste que el balazo no te matara?

Shinichi no respondió, demo sus ojos se pusieron completamente rojos y se lanzó hacia el flaco francés que tenía delante, pero este le esquivó hábilmente realizando una excelente parada en bajo (para los entendidos en esgrima, iré poniendo en paréntesis lo que sería para nosotros) ( sexta) y un salto hacia atrás, que le bastó para que el ataque no le tocara, justo tras esto, Robert cargó contra Shinichi, quien realizó una increíble parada hacia la izquierda, sin ni siquiera moverse (cuarta) y realizó un rapidísimo contraataque, con el que le abrió el pecho a su enemigo.

**Robert: **¿Cómo¿Demo si yo soy el campeón de Europa, cómo has podido...?

Otra vez, Shinichi no contestó, simplemente se acercó a él, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y le decapitó.

Entonces sacó su segunda catana y atacó rápidamente a su rival apuntando al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo (fondo) y cuando su enemigo fue a parar el ataque, Shinichi realizó un giro de muñeca y cambió la dirección del ataque (pase) y atravesó el pecho de su enemigo.

Justo después de atravesarle, sacó la espada del pecho de su oponente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin saber lo que ocurría dentro.

Se aproximó a la puerta y le dio unos leves toques, como si quisiera llamar y en el momento en que un soldado abrió la rejilla, introdujo por ella uno de los tantos y se lo clavó en un ojo, matándole y justo tras eso, le propinó una patada muy fuerte a la puerta, que se partió por la mitad y envió el cadáver de su enemigo contra los 2 que había tras él, dejándoles inconscientes. Rápidamente, en el momento en el que entró en la estancia, se dirigió hacia los pisos superiores, sin que nadie se cruzara en su camino.

Ya en el piso de arriba, pudo escuchar una conversación, mantenida entre dos mujeres

**Mujer: **Te he dicho que ha muerto y es que ha muerto, niña, a ver si te enteras.

**Ran: **No, Shinichi no puede haber muerto...

Entonces una tercera voz intervino en la conversación:

**Shiho: **Conque Shinichi¿eh? Vaya, parece que le quieres tanto que te atreves a llamarle por su nombre ¿eh?-en ese momento, se escuchó como Shiho le propinaba un sonoro manotazo a Ran- A ver si aprendemos modales, niñata. Ahora te reunirás con él en el otro mundo.

Entonces, Shinichi abrió la puerta corredera que le separaba de la habitación y se quedó parado, en el umbral, al observar la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. En la susodicha habitación, se encontraba Ran, de rodillas, maniatada y con ambas manos en la mejilla, que estaba completamente roja y a Shiho a poca distancia de ella y mirándola con un desprecio, que se notaba que procedía de los celos y junto a ellas, una mujer de unos 25 años que también miraba a Ran con cara de pocos amigos y al fondo de la habitación, unos 15 hombres.

**Shiho: **Vaya, que honor, el famoso heredero de Shizuoka, el señor Shinichi Kudo en mis aposentos. Anda, es verdad, que eres mi prometido, así que puedo llamarte Shinichi¿no?

**Ran: **¿Shinichi¿qué te ha pasado?

Shinichi no habló, solo cogió a Ran, la cargó sobre su hombro y se dispuso a salir, demo dos hombres le bloqueaban al paso, así que se giró y miró desafiante a Shiho, quien sacó una pistola de la manga de su kimono y apuntó con ella a Shinichi.

**Shiho: **Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie

Y disparó contra él.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Notas del Autor:**

Ya tenéis aquí el cap. 7, os ha gustado, no, solo un poco? Es igual, dejadme un review, si queréis que el fic siga, no colgare el próximo cap. hasta que no haya suficientes reviews.

**Aclaraciones a los reviews**

**RanK: **En serio te parece interesante? Me alegra que pienses eso. Tranquila, lo importante es que lleguen reviews, más vale tarde que nunca (preferiblemente antes). Domo-Arigatô por el review y espero que lo sigas leyendo y revieweando.

**yumi: **Je, eres la seguidora más fiel del fic que tengo. Tranquila, igual que dije antes lo importante es que los reviews lleguen. Espero tus reviews en el próximo cap. Domo-Arigatô por el review y espero que lo sigas leyendo y revieweando.

**Y al resto, dejad reviews, dozô. **

**Hasta pronto**


	8. Entre la bala y la pared

**En el capítulo anterior...**

**Ran: **¿Shinichi¿qué te ha pasado?

Shinichi no habló, solo cogió a Ran, la cargó sobre su hombro y se dispuso a salir, demo dos hombres le bloqueaban al paso, así que se giró y miró desafiante a Shiho, quien sacó una pistola de la manga de su kimono y apuntó con ella a Shinichi.

**Shiho: **Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie

Y disparó contra él.

_**Entre la bala y la pared **_

Y Shinichi, que ya había supuesto ese movimiento, fijó toda su atención en el cañón y en el gatillo, esquivó la bala con un rapidísimo movimiento, al tiempo que depositaba a Ran en el suelo, que también le sirvió para acercarse más a Shiho, quien le dijo:

**Shiho: **¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedes morir¿Por qué nadie puede matarte¿Por qué tienes que amar a esa plebeya y no fijarte en mí? Todos los nobles de Japón me desean, pero¿por qué el único al que yo deseo es el único al que no puedo tener?

En ese momento, un guardia que estaba tras los dos jóvenes, atacó a Shinichi con una antorcha y justo cuando iba a impactar en él, Ran se interpuso y gritó:

**Ran: **¡SHINICHIIIII!

Y la antorcha impactó en la cara de ella produciéndole una grave quemadura y dejándola inconsciente, pero Shinichi logró cogerla y depositarla en el suelo, pero esta vez sus ojos no estaban inyectados en sangre por la furia, sino que estaban completamente blancos.

**Shinichi: **Rezad lo que sepáis- dijo, en un su último momento de lucidez, cordura o como queráis llamarlo, pues justo tras decir eso, se convirtió en lo que los historiadores de la época denominaron como "el auténtico Angel Exterminador del que se habla en éxodo"

Cuando tuvo muy cerca a uno de los guardianes de la puerta, realizó un ataque frontal a una increíble velocidad y atravesó completamente la cota de malla que éste llevaba oculta y, con su catana atravesando el pecho de su enemigo, realizó un golpe lateral, con el que le partió en 2 e hizo lo mismo con el que se encontraba a su lado y siguió con el círculo de la muerte acabando con la vida de uno que se le acercaba por la espalda, pero también acabó con la vida de 36 soldados que aparecieron en la sala y todo ello sin moverse del lado de Ran, de echo, lo que intentaba era separarse lo menos posible de ella para evitar que nada ni nadie la tocara. Y al verse atrapado, la cogió entre sus brazos y saltó atravesando una de las paredes que había en la sala para caer sobre un tejadillo y desde ahí a otro, así, hasta que llegó al suelo desde donde, rápidamente, se dirigió a la zona en la que estaban sus soldados, para encontrarse con Heiji, que se encontraba con Kaito en una improvisada enfermería en una tienda de campaña y al cabo de 30 min. les llegó la noticia de que sus enemigos se habían retirado y como le habían informado de que Shinichi ya había vuelto, pues ellos también volvieron, así que volvieron hacia atrás y se encontraron con Shinichi, quién les informó de que ya había recuperado al rehén y que podían volver, pues habían dejado al dominio de Miyano con apenas 500 hombres, mientras que el de Shizuoka apenas si había perdido 30 hombres, así que con ese balance tan positivo volvieron a Shizuoka, mientras que Ran seguía inconsciente.

Castillo de los Kudo 

_Al día siguiente_

_En una de las habitaciones_

Ran acababa de despertar y se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del castillo y vio como Shinichi y Heiji se encontraban junto a ella, cada uno a un lado y hablando tranquilamente. Y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le diría ahora a Shinichi:

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

_Justo tras volver del monasterio_

_En el castillo de los Kudo_

_En la habitación de Shinichi_

Se encontraban Shinichi y Ran, en la habitación de éste, hablando:

**Shinichi: **Ran, te juré que nos volveríamos a ver aquí, pero no te dije el motivo y es el siguiente. Yo te dije que posiblemente fueras mi esposa¿no?

**Ran: **Si...

**Shinichi: **Pues quita el posiblemente, Ran¿querrías ser la esposa de Shinichi Kudo, heredero del dominio de Shizuoka? Ya sé que como soy el heredero podría obligarte, pero prefiero darte a elegir, porque te amo.

**Ran: **¿Tu...? Ehh... Yo... Claro, Shinichi, por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo.

**Shinichi: **¿Sí¿De verdad?

**Ran: **Pues claro.

Tras esto, Shinichi se fue, pidiéndole que se fuera y descansara después de ese agotador día, que al día siguiente, por la mañana, él pasaría por su cuarto para "hablar" sobre ese día, pero no llegaron a hablar de ello.

**-F-I-N-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

**Heiji: **Vaya¿con que esas te traías, eh, señor Shinichi?

**Shinichi: **Sí y lo dije muy en serio, aunque esperaba que mi padre se alterara un poco o algo así, pero nada, una noticia como esa y ni se inmuta, tan sólo sonrió un poco.

**Ran: **Shinichi, te libero, de nuestro compromiso.

**Shinichi: **Delira- sentenció.

**Ran: **Ya no soy adecuada para convertirme en la esposa de un futuro gran señor.

**Heiji: **Sí, sin duda alguna está delirando.

**Ran: **¿Es que no lo ves? Tengo media cara completamente quemada. Necesitas una esposa que pueda estar junto a ti sin atraer sobre ti la vergüenza y la mofa.

**Shinichi: **Heiji, tendrías que haber visto como se interpuso entre la antorcha y yo- continuó, ignorando aparentemente la intervención de la chica- ni siquiera en el _kabuki _he visto algo semejante. Además, cada vez que vea su cara marcada, recordaré con orgullo el alto precio que pagó por salvarme la vida.

Ran no pudo seguir conteniéndose y lágrimas de auténtico amor y gratitud rodaron por sus mejillas. Le habría gustado agradecer a Shinichi la firmeza de su amor, pues sabía que más de uno de los nobles, por no decir todos menos él, de la época habrían negado la conversación que mantuvieron antes de la batalla y habría buscado a otra, pero él no, él era diferente al resto. En ese momento, Heiji se disculpó y se retiró, con la excusa de que tenía que hacer recuento de tropas, pero Shinichi sabía lo que iba a hacer Heiji...

En la otra parte del castillo 

**Heiji: **Esto... yo quería pedirte...

**Kazhua: **¿Sí?

**Heiji: **Pues, quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo...

**Kazhua: **¿Sí¿De verdad? Pues...

Heiji acercó su cara a la de ella y le dijo:

**Heiji: **Por favor, piénsatelo.

**Kazhua: **Ya me lo he pensado y mi respuesta es SI.

**Heiji: **De verdad? Bien, pues, ya que has aceptado casarte conmigo, deja esa bandeja y ven conmigo, vamos a hablar del tema.

En la sala de ceremonias de el castillo 

Kaito Kuroba, general de la flota naval del dominio de Shizuoka y Aoko Nakamori, una de las mujeres al servicio del clan, estaban contrayendo matrimonio, un matrimonio que sería muy importante para el pueblo japonés. Pues a partir de ese momento, un gran número de cosas iban a ocurrir.

En uno de los jardines del castillo 

**Shinichi: **Ran, he estado dándole vueltas a una cosa y he llegado a la conclusión de que el budismo no me llena, que para mí no es una religión, para mí no es más que una forma de vida, y leyendo la Sagrada Biblia de la que te hablé hace tiempo y llegado a otra conclusión, eso es una religión de verdad, que incluso tiene sentido, así que he decidido comenzar a creer en ello y "bautizarme" que es como ellos llaman al rito de iniciación y mi padre me ha comunicado que va a decretar la libertad de creencia religiosa en el dominio de Shizuoka, lo cual, aunque ocasione que unos cuantos de nuestros hombres se vayan, hará que muchos de los cristianos que sobrevivieron a Shimabara vengan aquí.

**Ran: **Esto... he leído ese libro, bueno, algunas partes y comparto tu opinión¿se podría arreglar para que nos bautizásemos los dos?

**Shinichi: **Pues claro, por ti haría mucho más.

_2 semanas más tarde_

_En una de las habitaciones del castillo reservada para invitados_

**Shinichi: **Ran, mira, ella es una misionera americana, se llama Jodie Saint-Emillion y el hombre que tiene a su derecha es Suichi Akai, el primer sacerdote japonés, ellos son quienes esta tarde nos bautizaran y nos casaran según sus costumbres, ya tenemos hasta tu traje de novia. _Hello, I´m Shinichi Kudo, the inheriting of this domain…_

**Jodie: **Tranquilo, señor Shinichi, hablo tu idioma.

**Shinichi: **Uffff… menos mal.

**Ran: **Shinichi, no sabía que hablaras otro idioma aparte del japonés...

**Shinichi: **Mi padre me dijo que sería bueno que aprendiera ese idioma y al final ha acabado sirviendo para algo.

Además. Este día es histórico, pues la señorita Jodie es la primera extranjera en pisar suelo japonés desde que los Tokugawa se instalaron el poder y prohibieron el comercio internacional.

**Suichi: **Por cierto, le he estado dando vueltas a una cosa. Señorita- dirigiéndose a Ran- ¿Cómo se hizo esa marca que tiene en la cara?

**Ran: **Preferiría no hablar de ello... si no le importa...

**Suichi: **Por supuesto, disculpe mi descortesía.

**Ran: **…

**Shinichi: **Si nos perdonan… vamos a cambiarnos para el gran momento, si no les importa, vayan al salón principal y espérennos en compañía de mi padre¿de acuerdo?

**Jodie: **De acuerdo.

Una hora más tarde 

_En el salón principal_

Sí, ya había ocurrido, un hecho que marcaría un antes y un después en la historia de Japón, el primer sacerdote japonés, había casado y bautizado a la primera pareja japonesa, que no eran nada más y nada menos que la pareja que heredaría el dominio de Shizuoka, además, un gran número de personas de la clase media, había recibido, por voluntad propia, una copia de la Sagrada Biblia, pero no sólo eso un gran número de personas habían acudido a Shizuoka para buscar refugio y poder practicar libremente su religión. Pero también fue muy sorprendente que nadie abandonó el dominio tras el decreto del señor Yusaku, al revés, todos lo recibieron con felicidad, pues sabían que eso implicaba cierto cambio hacia mejor y les aproximaba más a las grandes potencias occidentales de las que apenas si sabían nada, pues el Shogun Ieyasu Tokugawa había decretado cerrar los puertos a las naves extranjeras, impidiendo así cualquier tipo de posible invasión y uno de los motivos era que no esperaba que los _kamikaze (_vientos sagrados) les volvieran a salvar, como ocurrió las dos veces que Gengis Kan intentó conquistar Japón, pues en las dos, fuertes corrientes de aire, denominadas "tornados" acabaron con el grueso ejercito del rival y los presentes en la batalla, les denominaron _Kamikaze. _Todo esto, al actual Shogun no le gusto en demasía.

Esa misma noche 

_En la habitación de los herederos_

Ran ya se había quitado el gran vestido blanco que Shinichi mandó tejer para ella en un tiempo récord de 2 días, pero el bonito momento de la ceremonia había pasado, ahora ella, con el kimono de dormir, esperaba junto al futón el regreso de Shinichi, quien había salido para, junto a Heiji, instalar a los invitados en sus habitaciones y tras 15 min. llegó. Ran era todo temblores, estaba muy preocupada, pues sabía como eran los nobles japoneses y creía que Shinichi no sería una excepción, ya que, aunque fuera muy diferente a los demás, no dejaba de ser un hombre y sabía muy bien que los nobles japoneses practicaban cosas que los hombres occidentales definirían como "de mal gusto".

Cuando entró en la habitación, se quitó el pesado kimono que llevaba encima y se quedó en una sencilla bata de dormir, se tumbó. Junto a Ran, quien estaba a punto de llorar, apagó la vela que iluminaba la sala y con una extrema dulzura y timidez, le preguntó:

**Shinichi: **Ran¿puedo besarte?

**Ran: **Por supuesto.

En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que Shinichi era muy diferente a todos los demás de su época y que Shizuoka tenía ante sí al más grande jefe de toda su historia y tras esto, ocurrió lo que ocurre en todas las noches de bodas, hicieron el amor. ((No entrare en detalles, pues podría herir la sensibilidad de más de una persona y porque lo considero inoportuno para esta historia.))

Esa noche, Shinichi, tuvo un sueño muy extraño, que parecía más bien una pesadilla…

**-S-U-E-Ñ-O-**

Se vio al él mismo, con unas prendas muy extrañas y en un lugar con un gran colorido y en el que había artefactos muy extraños que se movían solos y junto a él, se encontraba Ran, con expresión triste y llorando, entonces él vio como un hombre vestido con un traje negro muy occidental corría hacia un callejón y él, le seguía y Ran intentaba detenerle, pero se le rompió una cuerda que llevaba en su extraña sandalia y Shinichi entraba en ese oscuro callejón…

**-S-U-E-Ñ-O-**

En ese momento, Shinichi se despertó y completamente empapado en sudor. Miró a su lado y allí se encontraba Ran, junto a él, plácidamente dormida y con el viento frío de la noche acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, así que él se levantó, se puso el kimono y tapó a la chica con la manta. Tras esto salió y se fue al balcón de la otra parte del castillo, para relajarse observando el mar y en cuanto llegó, se apoyó en el poyete, para observar la quietud de las aguas, cuando alguien se le acercó por la espalda y le puso una manta sobre sus hombros, mientras que le observaba cariñosamente con una lámpara en las manos. Entonces, Shinichi se fijó en la cara de la chica, en la que no quedaba ni una sola muestra de la quemadura y Shinichi se quedó perplejo, observando y ella, creyendo que él observaba la cadena que llevaba en su cuello, le dijo:

**Ran: **Me la dio la señorita Jodie, según me dijo, es una representación de la Virgen María.

**Shinichi: **Ran… tu cara…

Ella se pasó su suave mano por la zona que él le indicaba, esperando encontrar las muestras de la quemadura, pero, en cambio, se encontró con que su piel volvía ser fina y suave, como antes...

**Ran: **¿Pero…¿Cómo…?

**Shinichi: **Ran- gritó, al tiempo que la cogía por la cintura y la alzaba- Esto es un auténtico milagro, Dios ha intercedido por ti.

Este fue el comienzo, de una época que marcaría el destino del país.

**Continuara…**

**Notas del autor:**

Wenass, k tal? Bien, para empezar, me gustaría felicitar desde aquí al Liverpool FC por su increíble partido de Champions, que ha sido uno de lo mejores espectáculos futbolísticos que he visto en mi vida y en especial a Jerzy Dudek, que hizo posible que Rafa Benítez se convirtiera en uno de los mejores técnicos del mundo (aunque para mí, lo era desde hace tiempo). Ahora, el fic.

Mucha gente me ha dicho que le doy y le voy a dar ( en los siguientes caps. mucha importancia tanto a la religión como a los sentimientos, pues bien, eso es porque en futuro de la historia serán muy importantes.

Ahora, a los reviews:

**Palito: **Bien, gracias, me alegra saber que me fic también triunfa fuera de España. me gustaría seguir recibiendo tur reviews en los proximos caps. Domo-Arigatô por el review.

**yumi: **Je, tranquila, aunque los reviews se repitan, siempre son una alegría para un escritor, eso de "Tiene un mensaje nuevo en su Bandeja de Entrada" la verdad, se me saltan las lágrimas cada vez que veo un review en mi correo, porque los reviews son muy importantes para todo escritor, sobretodo si son de una fan que siempre sigue tu fic. Espero que tengas razón y sigas revieweando. Domo-Arigatô por el review.

**RanK**: Buenass. Siento haber tardado un mes en actualizar, demo entre los exámenes y la familia, no he tenido tiempo. Je, que bien te haces la despistada,sólo te ha faltado el silbido,xD.A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar más rápido, aunque tú ya sabes lo que va a pasar,ne. Domo-Arigatô por el review.

**Aiuchi**: Mira,éstos son los reviews que más me gustan largos y sólo te dicen cosas bonitas. Bueno, gracias por entender que en aquellos tiempos sólo estaba en sexto y no tenía la experiencia ni el apoyo que tengo ahora. Je, lo de la pluma, para los que no lo pillen, es por la capacidad de escritor, no por eso... lo digo porque más de un graciosillo lo ha malinterpretado, demo yo te entiendo.En realidad no pretendía que se pareciese tanto a RK,demo al final, aunque sea sólo un poco, ha terminado interfiriendo en mi forma de escribir el hecho de que haya vuelto a leerme los cómics. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero que te siga gustando. Domo-Arigatô por el review.

P.D.: Tranquila, te perdono.

Bien, pa despedirme, os recuerdo lo de siempre** dejad reviews, dozô con una dirección hotmail para poder hablar más seriamente sobre el fic.**

Hasta pronto

michel 8 8 8


	9. Comienza una nueva vida

**_Comienza una nueva vida_**

Había ocurrido, por fin, Shinichi Kudo, heredero al dominio de Shizuoka, se había casado, en una boda que hizo historia por muchas razones.

Esa, era la segunda vez que un heredero importante contraía matrimonio con una plebeya, además, había que tener en cuenta el gran número de damas nobles que habían solicitado la mano del heredero y no dejaba de resultar curioso que el heredero las hubiera rechazado a todas y hubiera elegido contraer matrimonio con Ran Mouri, una criada del castillo. Otra de las razones que hizo famosos ese enlace fue que era el primer matrimonio cristiano legal de la historia de Japón y oficiado por el primer sacerdote japonés, acompañado por el segundo extranjero que pisaba Japón (( El primero, si no recuerdo mal, fue un misionero portugués)) y además, lo que hizo realmente famoso el enlace fue que ese día, fue aprobado un decreto por el que toda persona, fuera cual fuese su religión podría residir en Shizuoka y al cabo de unas horas, todas y cada una de las tierras que estaban sin propiedad ya estaban compradas y adjudicadas, tal fue la avalancha de gente, que casi se dobló el número de visitantes habitual en cualquier día de fiesta. Pero lo más importante de aquel matrimonio, no fue que disgustara en demasía al shogun, pero que sin embargo, agradó mucho a los países europeos, en especial al Estado Vaticano, que demostró su acuerdo, enviando un gran número de sacerdotes para evangelizar el país, pero eso ocurrió dos años más tarde, cuando el Comodoro Matthew Perry, llegó a Japón y les obligó a abrir los puertos de Hakodate y Shinoda para el comercio internacional.

A la mañana siguiente de la boda 

_En los pisos inferiores_

**-**¿Qué cree que pudo pasar, doctor?-preguntó Shinichi.

-No sé... señor Shinichi... esto es muy extraño,- le respondió el anciano doctor Agase, un amable viejo de unos 70 años, regordete y con muy poco pelo de color blanco que siempre llevaba unas gafas en su enorme nariz-nunca antes una quemadura semejante había desaparecido a una velocidad semejante, de hecho, nunca antes una quemadura así había desaparecido.

**-**Padre¿tú que opinas?

**-**No sé, hijo, esto es demasiado complicado. De lo que estoy seguro es que dentro de 3 días serán ya 18 los años que llevas en esta tierra- contestó Yusaku.

En ese momento, a Shinichi, le empezó a dar vueltas la habitación y comenzó a oír voces muy extrañas, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y le dijo a su padre:

**-**Padre, si me disculpas... no me encuentro bien...

**-**Claro, hijo, ve a descansar, yo estaré aquí hablando con el doctor, tú vete a descansar.

-Arigato-gozaimasu, otô-san.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, pero apenas se hubo levantado, cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

**-**¡HIJO!-gritó su padre.

**-**Rápido, necesito agua y muchas toallas. Dios, está ardiendo-exclamó el doctor.

Y Shinichi no se enteraba de nada, porque él ya tenía bastante con lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pues estaba teniendo una pesadilla, muy difícil de olvidar.

En esa pesadilla, veía muchos rostros, aunque todos ellos negros y la mayoría de ellos sentados con un libro en sus manos, uno de ellos, con una pluma y un libro en cuya portada se leía "FAUSTO" le decía:

**Goethe: **_Haz lo que sea justo, lo demás vendrá por sí sólo._

También vio a un hombre, con un solo brazo y con un grandísimo fajo de hojas, en cuya primera página se leía " EL INGENIOSO HIDALGO DON QUIJOTE DE LA MANCHA", que le dijo:

**Miguel de Cervantes: **_Mientras se gana algo, no se pierde nada._

Y así, siguió viendo miles de rostros, con libros u hojas en sus manos, que le decían frases con un gran sentido, que él en ese momento, no llegaba a comprender, así que pensó (( Y esto¿para que quiero yo saberlo)) y otra voz, le respondió: Ya las usarás, segundo, ya las usarás... Pero en el mismo instante en que la voz calló, se vio de nuevo en el castillo, en una gran fiesta, donde estaban todas las personalidades felicitándole por su matrimonio y cosas así, mientras que Ran estaba tranquilamente sentada, con sus amigas y riendo con ellas, lo que hacía muy feliz a Shinichi, en ese momento, se percató de que Conan, se encontraba en una de las puertas, mirando furtivamente de un lado a otro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie le veía y salió de la sala, entonces, Shinichi se disculpó con sus compañeros y se fue rápidamente hacia su hermano, quien estaba recorriendo muchos pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto, mientras que Shinichi, rápidamente había cogido dos catanas de su cuarto, una con vaina roja y otra con vaina azul y a gran velocidad, volvió a alcanzar a su hermano, que estaba hablando con una niña de más o menos su edad, cuando, de repente dos individuos aparecieron en la sala. Uno de ellos, era bastante alto, gordito y de unos 14 años más o menos, el otro, era mas delgado y también un poco más bajo, pero estaba rodeado de un aire de misterio, que le hacía parecer muy peligroso para su edad, razón por la que Shinichi se quedó observando.

**-**Vaya, Vaya¿tú no eras mi prometida?-dijo el niño más delgado de todos.

**-**Déjame, señor Mitsuhiko, sabes muy bien que ese matrimonio es cosa de nuestros padres y que yo me negué-le respondió la niña.

Claro, ahora todo encajaba, la niña era Ayumi Yoshida, la joven hija de Yoshitaku Yoshida, quien estaba prometida con Mitsuhiko Tsubayara desde antes de nacer y el que estaba con ellos, era Genta Kojima, el famoso guardaespaldas de Mitsuhiko Tsubayara, así que, al ver que no había peligro, se retiró de la sala y , cuando ya se había alejado bastante, un grito ahogado le hizo dar la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo hacia la habitación, pero nada de todo lo que había presenciado hasta ese momento le había preparado para lo que iba a presenciar en ese momento...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Notas del autor:**

Por favor, perdonad que haya estado casi dos meses práctimamente sin conectarme al MSN y 2 meses sin subir nada, demo es que entre los finales, las enfemedades y esas cosas, no he tocado el ordenador hasta la semana pasada. Ya sé que éste es muy corto, pero entre que no había casi reviews y que quería subir algo ya, esto es algo así como el principio de el siguiente capítulo, que por supuesto, serábastante largo.

**Palito: **Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome y dejando reviews y sobre todo elogiando a este humilde escritor, que pasa sus ratos libres dando rienda suelta a su imaginación y, como no, te garantizo que en poco tendrás ya escrito el siguiente cap. Por cierto, disimulas muy muy bien... ah, y siento mucho el no haberme podido conectar al MSN, pero es que entre exámenes y todo eso... a partir de hoy intentaré conectarme mas a menudo. De nuevo muchas gracias por los elogios, que, sinceramente, tampoco creo que sea un don único... aunque si tú me dices que lo tengo, tú tranquila, que lo usaré al máximo para que podáis disfrutar de más fics de conan y otras series. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Domô-Arigatô por el review.

**Aiuchi**:Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por comprender que en una historia de samurais ycosas orientales(y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en aquella época, en Japón, los matrimonios no concertados no representaban ni un tercio del total)no pegan demasiado las puestas de sol y esas cosas, pero tranquila, que ya habrán muuuuuchas mas declaraciones de amor que serán más de tu gusto. También me gustaría agradecerte que comprendas el toque de religiosidad que le he dado y te aseguro que dentro de unos cuantos (bastantes) capítulos volverá a tener mucha importancia. Domô-Arigatô por el review.

**Aiuchi**:Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por comprender que en una historia de samurais ycosas orientales(y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en aquella época, en Japón, los matrimonios no concertados no representaban ni un tercio del total)no pegan demasiado las puestas de sol y esas cosas, pero tranquila, que ya habrán muuuuuchas mas declaraciones de amor que serán más de tu gusto. También me gustaría agradecerte que comprendas el toque de religiosidad que le he dado y te aseguro que dentro de unos cuantos (bastantes) capítulos volverá a tener mucha importancia. Domô-Arigatô por el review.

Espero que el fic de este humilde servidor siga siendo leído por mucha gente, o al menos que lleguen algunos reviews más...

Hasta la próxima, se despide:

michel 8 8 8


	10. Un sueño para olvidar

**_Un sueño para olvidar_**

Cuando llegó a la habitación, descubrió que era aquello que le había extrañado de Mitsuhiko, que a pesar de su corta edad, portaba dos catanas largas al cinto y que su guardaespaldas se mantenía demasiado alejado de su protegido, demo de eso se dio cuenta más tarde, porque en ese momento tan solo veía una cosa, que ese niño había atravesado a su hermano con la catana y lo tenía ensartado en ella. Cuando Shinichi llegó, Tsubayara se le quedó mirando y rápidamente sacó la espada del cuerpo del joven Kudo y se dispuso a salir corriendo, demo Shinichi se arrodilló rápidamente ante su hermano y al ver que ya había fallecido, sacó sus catanas, les apuntó con una de ellas y les dijo, en un tono que sonaba muy grave, como si un demonio hablara por él:

_**El destino nos llama**_

_**Es el Juicio Final**_

_**Esta vez es por sangre**_

_**No juguéis conmigo**_

_**La venganza no es justicia**_

_**Es el Juicio Final**_

_**Esta vez es por sangre**_

_**No juguéis conmigo**_

_**Fuiste muy lejos esta vez**_

_**Con este atroz crimen**_

_**Conocerás la derrota**_

_**Rogando de rodillas**_

_**Uno por uno, caeréis**_

_**Vuestra espalda contra la pared**_

_**Sin ningún lugar al que volver**_

_**Es seguro que morirás**_

_**El destino nos llama**_

_**Es el Juicio Final**_

_**Esta vez es por sangre**_

_**No juguéis conmigo**_

_**Tus horas están a mano**_

_**Haremos nuestra resistencia final**_

_**La justicia será hecha**_

_**Ningún lugar al que correr**_

_**El auténtico diablo se cría en ti**_

_**Solo eres un estúpido descerebrado**_

_**El cobarde mata y se esconde**_

_**Escupiendosus mentiras**_

_**El destino nos llama**_

_**Es el Juicio Final**_

_**Esta vez es por sangre**_

_**No juguéis conmigo**_

_**El juicio ha sido hecho**_

_**En sangre se pagará**_

_**La muerte sabe lo que hacer**_

_**El jinete viene por ti **_

En ese momento, Shinichi les ensartó a los dos y, cubierto de sangre, se acercó a la ventana y...

Shinichi despertó justo en ese momento y vio a su alrededor a un gran número de personas entre ellos su padre, Makoto, Heiji, o Ran, que le miraban con una gran preocupación. Él se incorporó, sacudió un poco la cabeza, _demo_ no dijo nada más, pues en los rostros de ellos se reflejaba palidez, demo en el de Ran... lo que se veía no era una simple preocupación, sino un temor inhumano por la pérdida del ser amado. El resto de los presentes, captaron al instante que allí sobraban, pues Ran y Shinichi no paraban de mirarse mutuamente a los ojos, así que salieron de la habitación y les dejaron a solas. En el mismo instante en que salieron, Ran, que había contenido las lágrimas, se echó a los brazos de Kudo, llorando y sollozó:

-Shinichi... yo... pensé que te morías...

El chico no respondió, sino que sólo la abrazó con una mano y con la otra le acarició la cabeza y le susurró:

-Tranquila...

Shinichi estaba muy feliz de que su matrimonio no formara parte de los matrimonios de conveniencia que tanto se daban en el Japón, porque si fuera como el resto de matrimonios, no disfrutaría de momentos de auténtica intimidad conyugal ni de momentos en los que dar rienda suelta a las auténticas emociones...

-Shinichi, _demo_¿qué te ha pasado? No parabas de moverte ni de decir cosas sin sentido...

-¿_Nanî_?

-Concretamente, hace dos días, apenas dos horas después de que cayeras "desmayado", tu padre estaba recibiendo al _daimio_ de Futiyashi, el señor Enzo Wakashimi...

-¿Ese viejo ha estado aquí?

Shinichi odiaba a ese hombre desde hacía ya varios años, ese viejo bajito y arrogante, que se creía importante y que parecía menos petulante de lo que en realidad era. Cuando Shinichi comenzaba a labrarse una reputación como kendoka, hacía ya 4 años, Wakashimi le dijo "Niño, en la vida vale más defenderse que atacar, así que olvídate de llegar a ser un buen kendoka, si no sabes defenderte" mientras se iba, Shinichi iba a decirle que lo que estaba practicando ataque y defensa, que aquello era sólo un entrenamiento, _demo_ en vez de eso, le respondió "Eso es lo que os pasó a vos¿no?" Wakashimi forzó una sonrisa y le espetó "Ya crecerás y te darás cuenta de que hay que respetar a los mayores, enano". La cosa no pasó a mayores y el "incidente" quedó entre ellos dos, _demo _mientras que Shinichi sólo aumentaba en fama, el pobre Wakashimi sólo había conseguido granjearse varios enemigos, y no eran enemigos débiles en ningún sentido.

-_Hai, _cómo te decía, mientras tú dormías, tu padre se entrevistó con él y durante la entrevista tú gritaste algo de que

_**La muerte**_

_**Lo mismo llama a las cabañas de los humildes **_

**_Que a las torres de los reyes_**

Comentario que, por cierto, no le sentó muy bien al señor Wakashimi, quien, según tu padre, se puso echo una furia y gritó cosas sin sentido antes de irse.

-Entonces¿cuánto tiempo llevo así?

-Pues casi tres días, Shinichi, la próxima vez, intenta no asustarme así¿vale?

Shinichi, en ese momento, volvió a caer en la cuenta del precario estado alimenticio de su esposa, lo que unido al estado de la parte inferior de su kimono, delataba que no se había movido de allí en esos días, así que le sugirió:

-Oye¿y si comemos algo?

-No tendrías que descansar...

-¿Más? _Demo_ si llevo 3 días sin hacer nada...

-Bueno, si tú quieres...

-Ran, ya deberías saber que para mí lo más importante eres tú, y creo sinceramente que tú estás un poco desnutrida...

-Bueno, Shinichi, de eso precisamente quería hablar contigo...

-De acuerdo, _demo_ lo haremos con un buen pescado y una sabrosa sopa¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Ran le tendió una mano a Shinichi, al que ayudó a que se levantara y tras esto, salieron andando normalmente y se dirigieron a su habitación, tras pedir en el comedor que les subieran comida para ambos. Cuando entraron en la habitación, se encontraron con que el padre de Shinichi se encontraba allí, de rodillas, esperándoles y con un paquete, largo y no demasiado liso:

-Buenas tardes, padre-dijo Shinichi.

-Hijo¿cómo te encuentras?-le respondió su padre.

-Un poco desorientado, _demo_ bien, gracias y perdona las molestias...

-Tranquilo... _demo _sentaos, por favor- ambos se arrodillaron frente al _daimio _de Shizuoka.

-¿Ocurre algo, _otô-san_?

-Verás...

En ese momento, entraron dos de las criadas con 3 bandejas de comida.

-Pasad- les ordenó Yusaku.

Después de que dejaran las bandejas, se fueron y Shinichi le dijo a su padre:

-_Otô-san_¿Cómo lo sabíais?

-Sencillo, los dos llevabais tres días sin comer, así que, lo más lógico, era que vinierais aquí a comer algo, y he acertado.

-Correcto, _demo_ has venido aquí a hablar conmigo¿no?

-Acertaste, Shinichi...

Yusaku le dirigió una mirada a Ran, que dejaba entrever que lo que le iba a decir era sólo para Shinichi y comenzó a levantarse, _demo_ Shinichi le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo a su padre:

-_Sumimasen, otô-san, demo _ella se queda, porque todo aquello que me digas a mí se lo puedes decir a ella.

-Shinichi, sabes que eso va en contra de las leyes del shogun sobre el papel de las mujeres en los actos oficiales del dominio...

-_ Otô-san,_, decidme¿desde cuando acato yo las órdenes del shogun?

-_Yoku..._ ¿Shinichi, dime, qué soñaste?

-Verás... no me gustaría recordarlo...

-_Yoku, _Shinichi, solo una cosa, por casualidad¿no saldrían una catana roja y otra azul?

-_Hai, demo, _¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Verás, hijo, el clan Kudo, cuyo cabeza de familia ostenta el rango de _daimio_ del dominio de Shizuoka, no siempre fue un clan, antes, en lo que sería el s.V , las castas eran, el Emperador, las familias y los _ronin_, ya estuvieran bajo el dominio de una familia o no.

-_Otô-san, _en ese caso, el único cambio ha sido la instauración del régimen Tokugawa como gobernantes en lugar del Emperador y el traslado de la Familia Imperial, a Miyako, popularmente conocida como Kyoto...

-_Iie_, déjame concluir hijo. El clan Kudo, en un principio, fue una familia que perdía todo lo que poseía a causa de malas cosechas y el penoso clima, así que el joven nieto del jefe de la familia, Shinichi Kudo, se vio obligado a partir junto a sus padres, Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo de los terrenos, mientras que el jefe de familia, Jinpachi Kudo, intentaba recuperar las tierras. Los años pasaron y...

**Continuará...**

Wenass, aki toi d nuevo, dándoos un nuevo cap. de mi fic y sperando poder daros muxos mas. Antes que nada, agradecer esos pocos pero suficientes reviews de mis colegas y el apoyo de otros muxos ya sea x MSN o n persona, ya k sin ellos, ste fic no seria lo k s.

Ahora, llega l moment d las dudas lingüísticas:

_-¿Nanî?_¿Qué?

-_Daimio_: Título honorífico que se le concedía a los gobernantes de un dominio.

-_Sumimasen_: Disculpad.

-_Otô-san_: Padre

-_Yoku_: Bien

-_Hai_: Sí.

-_Ronin_: Samuráis sin señor al que servir, se ganaban la vida como mercenarios, ladrones, asesinos a sueldo, matones... Conocidos popularmente como _rurounîs._

-_Iie_: No

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo

_**El auténtico comienzo de la historia, 1300 años antes.**_

michel 8 8 8


	11. El nuevo comienzo de la historia, 300 añ

_**El nuevo comienzo de la historia, 300 años antes**_

_Julio de 1581 (Año 8 de la Era Tensho)_

_En un bosque de la región de Tohoku_

En un frondoso bosque, situado en la prefectura de Aomori (actualmente situado en la ciudad de Hirosaki), se encontraban dos _ronin_ caminando tranquilamente, a la vez que conversaban:

-Shinichi, que quieres que te diga, creo que deberías volver-dijo el más moreno de los dos, que daba la impresión de tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

-_Iie,_ Heiji, no contemplo esa posibilidad en mi futuro inmediato y te aseguro, que allí no volveré, recuerda como estaban mis padres- le contestó el otro, que parecía tener la misma edad.

-Lo que tú digas, es tu conflicto familiar y no el mío.

-Así es. Bueno, cambiando de tema¿seguro que desde aquí se va a la capital?

-Pero¿no estabas guiando tú, Shinichi?

-Perfecto, ya está anocheciendo y yo, perdido en un bosque con un lunático al que cuidar...

-Tranquilo, eh, que te aseguro que llegaremos a la capital...

-Bueno, yo voy a dormir un poco y mañana seguiré...

-Secundo la moción.

Registraron un poco el lugar y encontraron un pequeño claro en el bosque en el que poder pernoctar. Una vez instalados, Heiji se tumbó con las espadas a un lado, mientras que Shinichi apoyó la espalda contra un árbol y se dejó caer, cogió la espada con la mano izquierda y sin soltarla la apoyó contra el tronco y su cabeza contra una de sus rodillas.

-Shinichi, no hay peligro de que nos ataquen¿porqué insistes en dormir así?

-Heiji, el ser humano es impredecible y no sabemos si algún bandido nos acecha...

-Desde luego, estar entrenando doce años para acabar así, la verdad Shinichi, no te entiendo...

-Muy simple, estaba harto de que mis padres me tuvieran encerrado en la cabaña y cuando decidí salir un día, a un dojo, para ganar algo de dinero para la familia, mi padre me reprendió y me dijo que estábamos bien como estábamos y que no volviera salir. Así que, cuando ese tifón me separó de ellos, decidí salir de allí.

-Pero, no has pensado que podrían estar preocupados y buscándote...

-Sí, pero me da igual, ellos decidieron lo que era mejor para mí y ahora yo decidiré por mí mismo... por cierto, desde que nos conocimos sólo hemos hablado de mí¿porque no me hablas un poco de lo que ha sido tu vida hasta hace un mes?

-Pues, Shinichi, si te digo la verdad, mi historia es bastante similar a la tuya. Al poco de que mi padre y mi madre, los soberanos del dominio de Sagiyata, que forma parte del oeste del Japón, conocido popularmente como Osaka, me tuvieran a mí, como hijo y primogénito las cosechas y los animales empezaron a perecer, así que mi padre optó por pedirle a su hermano, Aoshi Hattori que me sacara de allí y así lo hizo, aunque falleció hace ya unas semanas por la infección de un corte de catana, en los 15 años que he estado con él me ha enseñado mucho sobre el arte del kenjutsu y de la estrategia militar. Así que, Shinichi, somos muy parecidos, con un dominio caído, sin familia y con una gran destreza a la hora del combate.

-Sí, y si tuvieras una marca en la espalda, serías igual que yo, sólo que un poco más moreno.

-¿Cómo¿Tú también tienes una cicatriz de nacimiento en la espalda...?

En ese momento callaron, pues unos sonidos a la lejanía llamaron su atención.

Se acercaron para comprobar la procedencia de los ruidos y se encontraron con una pequeña comitiva, de apenas 2 soldados de a pie al frente, 2 caballos atrás escoltando a un palanquín y otros dos caballos atrás...

-Vaya, esto es muy extraño¿quién viajaría a estas horas, y más, en estás fechas...?

Era verdad, pues por esas fechas, se ultimaban los preparativos para la celebración del _Obon_ o Festival de los Difuntos y a Shinichi se le hacía extraño que una dama viajase en estas fechas y no estuviera preparando el _butsudan._

Shinichi, sólo miraba las armaduras de los soldados esperando ver algo, que ni siquiera él sabía lo que era...

-Shinichi- le susurró su compañero- ¿qué miras?

-No sé, es como si a esas armaduras les faltara algo... algún símbolo...

-¿_Nanî_?

-Nada, no es nada.

-Shinichi¿no ves que llevan cubiertas las armaduras?

-Tranquilo, no era nada...

Pero en el futuro sí que podría ser algo importante, quizá no en dos días, pero puede que en unos años...

El problema apareció hace ya 10 años, cuando, mientras entrenaba con su padre, se golpeó la primera vértebra y quedó "dormido" por algún tiempo y al despertar buscaba cosas que no estaban, por ejemplo, a los dos días de despertar, mientras entrenaba con su padre, Shinichi vio a su padre en un inmenso palacio, rodeado de muchas personas y él, frente a su padre, vestido con unas ropas muy extrañas y, aparentemente, esperando a alguien...

Y así llevaba ya algunos años, buscaba cosas que no existían, preguntaba por objetos que nadie conocía y hablaba de una manera que nadie le entendía...

Aunque en ese momento pocas de esas cosas importaban de verdad, lo único que importaba era el motivo por el que esa comitiva se desplazaba tras el toque de queda...

-Señor Kuroba, todo está despejado hacia delante hasta llegar a nuestro destino, ya tienen las puertas abiertas y nos esperan en breve...- dijo un soldado, que parecía ser un rastreador, que apareció de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Bien, sigamos, tenemos que llegar pronto, antes de que cualquier bandido piense siquiera en aproximarse...

Shinichi escuchó con atención y sólo pudo sacar en claro una cosa, que la que iba en el palanquín tenía que ser la hija de Kogoriutsu Mouri, que era conocida por su antipatía hacia el sexo opuesto, ya que tenía diecisiete años y había encontrado la manera de permanecer soltera.

-((Vaya, así que Ranitsuku Mouri está saliendo a escondidas ¿Será que tiene un amante?))-pensó Heiji.

-No lo creo- le susurró su compañero- a mí me parece que su padre la ha mandado a hacer algún trabajo...

-¿_Nanî_?

Siguieron caminando sigilosamente mientras seguían el palanquín, pues algo les decía que podría ser muy interesante.

-Verás, si ella hubiera salido, dudo que hubiera llevado consigo una comitiva como esta, yo creo que su padre le ha pedido que haga algo por él, quizás ver a algún futuro aliado contra la creciente fuerza que se está formando en la zona de Mikawa...

-¿Te refieres al daimio local? Je, no creo que alguien con la influencia de Kogoriutsu Mouri se dedique a conseguir aliados contra un simple daimio en extensión...

-No te creas Heiji, algo me dice que lo que está haciendo Takechiyo Matsudaira no va a ser algo pasajero, además, mira Oda Nobunaga y Toyotomi Hideyoshi, nadie creía que pudieran hacer nada y míralos, grandes señores feudales y no sólo eso, si no recuerdo mal, mientras vagaba por el Japón, hoy algo referente a que estaba consiguiendo bastantes aliados en la Corte Imperial de Kyoto...

Y Shinichi no se equivocó, 19 años más tarde, el 21 de octubre ( en el calendario chino que por aquellos tiempos se usaba en Japón, era el 15 de septiembre) del año 1600, Tokugawa Ieyasu se hizo con el control del Japón al vencer a sus rivales, tras dos años de guerrillas internas tras la muerte de Hideyoshi en el 1598. A pesar de que estuvo tres años más hasta hacerse con el control total de las Islas, esa batalla, la famosa batalla de Sekigahara, fue el comienzo del último shogunato japonés.

-No te preocupes Shinichi, seguro que no será nada- comentó su escéptico amigo

-Te repetiré lo mismo que te dije antes, pero con otras palabras:

_**La historia no es útil.**_

_**Tanto por lo que nos dice del pasado.**_

_**Como por lo que en ella se lee del futuro**_

-Entonces¿quieres decir queMatsudaira será shogun?

-No, te quiero decir que no digas que es imposible, porque ya pasó una vez y puede volver a pasar...

En ese instante callaron, pues la comitiva que seguían se había detenido.

Del palanquín surgió una voz dulce, femenina:

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Señorita Mouri, no salga-le respondió al que antes habían nombrado como Kuroba, que Shinichi supuso sería el jefe de seguridad de los Mouri.

Al instante, los dos jóvenes cayeron en la cuenta de que había algunos individuos escondidos en la espesura, pero que no era eso lo que había detenido al grupo, sino que uno de los soldados de la parte delantera había capturado a uno de ellos y lo había llevado junto al capitán.

-¿Qué hacías espiándonos?

-_Sumimasen, _señor, yo no sabía...

Shinichi y Heiji se hicieron a un lado y pudieron observar como un arco se tensaba al tiempo que apuntaba al palanquín...

-_Masaka, _¡Era un cebo!

Exclamó Kudo, al tiempo que saltaba hacia delante con toda la rapidez que poseía y realizó un _shirahadori _y atrapó la flecha, aunque la felicidad no le duró mucho, pues una docena de individuos salieron de la espesura, y en cuyos rostros se podía averiguar que sabían que pasarían por allí y que era una emboscada muy bien preparada.

Tal era la determinación de los bandidos que no les importó la intromisión de ese otro samurái y se lanzaron a por él igualmente.

Mientras que Shinichi se defendía a duras penas de los ataques y Kuroba intentaba que no se acercaran al palanquín, los demás soldados ya habían caído y cuando uno de los bandidos consiguió situarse junto al palanquín, fuera del alcance de los dos samuráis, una catana atravesó el palanquín sin dañar a su ocupante, pero esa catana era la misma que había atravesado el cuello del canalla en cuestión y que tenía su poseedor en la persona de un moreno samurái que miraba al atravesado con indiferencia.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los bandidos se habían replegado y habían comenzado una nueva ofensiva que empezó con un ataque en salto de uno de ellos, al que Shinichi neutralizó con un _yoko tobi geri_, que complemento girando el pie con el que golpeó y golpeando de nuevo en la cara a su oponente, tras la primera patada en pleno _suigetsu _y al caer, atrapó a un rival cercano con un _ushiro geri_ al tiempo que le lanzaba una estocada frontal a otro enemigo y le partía el cuello al bandido que tenía apresado, pero Kuroba no se quedaba atrás, comenzó atravesando a su contrincante por el pecho y clavándolo en el pecho y después, aprovechando el movimiento de sacar la espada del árbol, le rebanó el cuello al pobre diablo que estaba tras él y usó la parte roma de la espada para golpear a otro de ellos que se encontraba a su izquierda, con la suerte relativa que le rompió 5 costillas y se las clavó en el pulmón, de manera que moriría sin remedio, mientras que Heiji, con la catana en la mano derecha y la vaina en la izquierda únicamente golpeaba por doquier acabando con 4 bandidos más, mientras que los dos que restaban corrieron como si les persiguiera el mismísimo diablo y escaparon al corazón del bosque, donde se perdieron de la vista de los samuráis.

Tras la batalla, mientras Kuroba los registraba en busca de algún blasón identificativo, Shinichi y Heiji registraban los cadáveres en busca de otra cosa...

-Disculpen- les dijo el capitán- no pueden robarle el dinero a los fallecidos...

-Me temo que se equivoca, amigo, pues si no hubiéramos intervenido, usted y su querida dama habrían sustituido a estos desgraciados.- le contestó Heiji.

-Déjales hacer- dijo la misma voz del palanquín- tienen toda la razón.

-Está bien, señorita, como ordenéis.

Al poco ya habían recogido el dinero de todos los cadáveres y antes de irse, la dama les dijo una cosa más:

-Disculpen¿les importaría aceptar una invitación para acudir a nuestra ciudad, como agradecimiento?

-Le agradezco de todo corazón su invitación, señorita Mouri, pero me veo obligado a declinarla, pues hemos de llegar a nuestro destino cuanto antes- respondió Shinichi.

-De acuerdo, de todas maneras, si vuelven a pasar por esta zona, les recibiré encantada.

-Muchísimas gracias señorita, lo tendré presente.

Y, tras esto, los dos _ronin_ se perdieron en el bosque, esperando que este encuentro no quedara en nada más que eso, un simple encuentro...

**Continuará...**

Wenas, k tal?

Lo primero, en el capítulo anterior, hubo un fallillo... no son 1300 años antes, sino sólo 300.

Dudas lingüisticas:

_Obon_: Celebración nipona, cuya traducción sería "Festival de los difuntos". En el tiempo del Obon, del 13 al 16 de Julio, se cree que los antecesores de cada persona, vuelven como espíritus y se encuentran con sus descendientes. Su equivalente latino sería el "Día de todos losSantos". Es bastante conocida por sus apariciones en series anime, ya que la clausura del Obon es esa escena tan típica de los barquitos con una vela bajando por un río.

_Butsudan_: Es elpequeño altar negro que se coloca a los difuntos llamado popularmente "tablilla" y que también se hadado a conocer gracias al anime.

_Shirahadori_: Técnica enseñada en diferentes estilos marciales y que consiste en detener un arma con los dedos o la mano.

_Yoko tobi geri_: Golpe de karate, realizado conla planta del pie, que consiste en saltar hacia el frente, a una gran altura, y golpear con la planta o el canto del pie, dependiendo de la intención del golpeo. Conocida gracias a los grandes talentos de las artes marciales (Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan. Jet Li...) que la usan con bastante frecuencia en sus películas.

_Suigetsu: _Termino nipón, equivalente a la boca del estómago. Usado en las artes marciales.

_Ushiro geri: _Golpe de karate, es una patada en la que se puede, o golpear o apresar al rival. Consiste en colocarse lateralmente al adversario y cerrar la rodilla tras estirar la pierna y golpear en el rostro o atraparle el cuello al rival.

Bien, para demás dudas, un review.

Ahora, me gustaría agradecer a **Vermi-chan**( Sorry, se me borro l dl alcohol... lo subire en breve**) KudoRanie**(A mí tb me gustan tus fics y trankila, los lectores y los reviews, aunke llegen tarde, se agradecen) **rankudo1988**(No, no a sido l calor, an sido los campamentos, el ermano, los libros, la playa...) y **Aiuchi **(Trankila, sta vez t perdono... y muxas gracias x vuestro apoyo, k siempre se agradece)

Bien, ahora me despido hasta el proximo capítulo

**_Reencuentros queridos, en momentos indeseados_**

michel 8 8 8


	12. Reencuentros queridos, en momentos indes

_**Reencuentros queridos, en momentos indeseados**_

_Julio de 1581 (Año 8 de la Era Tensho)_

_En el castillo de la capital de Aomori _

-Hija- decía el _daimio _Kogoriutsu Mouri- ¿Cómo se ha desarrollado la reunión?

-Muy favorable para nosotros, padre. Prácticamente toda Iwate está dispuesta a aliarse, sólo discrepa el _daimio _de Rikuzentakata. Tanto Morioka, como Esashi y Mizusawa están a favor de bloquear todos los movimientos que quiera realizar Matsudaira.

-Ojalá todo acabe como la rebelión de Kaga...

-No creo, padre, los rumores de su alianza con algunos ministros está tomando mucha fuerza, además, si comienza en las cercanías de su zona, para cuando llegue aquí, o tendrá un grandísimo ejército, o lo aplastaremos, aunque algo me dice que no será lo segundo.

-Hija, no seas pesimista, te aseguró que si llega, por muy grande que sea su ejército, no podrá derrotarnos, los que son leales al emperador nunca pierden.

Lo que Kogoriutsu ignoraba es que Takechiyo Matsudaira, más tarde conocido como Ieyasu Tokugawa, venció a todos sus rivales, incluso al famoso Toyotomi Hideyoshi, que a pesar de haber fallecido en su intento de tomar Corea, se había asegurado de que a su fallecimiento, su hijo ocupara el trono, que le fue arrebatado por el antes mencionado Matsudaira, tras vencer a su rival por el control militar de Japón, Ishida Matsunari.

-Y, respecto al incidente de regreso¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Nos encontrábamos a muy poca distancia de las puertas, cuando una docena de bandidos, según Kuroba, nos asaltó y perdimos a cinco de los seis soldados que llevaba, sólo sigo viva gracias a que dos _ronin_ aparecieron del bosque y acabaron con unos cuantos. Según el capitán tenían una técnica perfecta.

-Vaya¿uno de ellos no sería muy moreno, por casualidad?

-No lo sé, yo no vi nada de lo que ocurrió.

-De acuerdo, no importa, hija, retírate, por favor.

-Está bien, _Oyasumi nasai, otô-san._

-_Oyasumi nasai, musume._

La joven se dirigió hacia su habitación, meditando en todos y cada uno de los sucesos que habían acaecido en el presente día, que a pesar de haber sido aburrido, los había tenido peores.

Primero, tuvo una reunión secreta con los _daimios_ de Iwate, para formar un frente y así evitar todo posible ataque de los Matsudaira, tras eso, pasó por el cementerio del dominio (Si no recuerdo mal, ese cementerio se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad de Kuroishi) en el que su madre pidió ser enterrada, a pesar de que su padre insistió en enterrarla en el del castillo, ella insistió y como ese iba a ser su último deseo, pues la tuberculosis que padecía estaba muy avanzada, Kogoriutsu no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y después de eso, la atacaron y salvó la vida de milagro y para colmo, no pudo ver la cara de su salvador. Si tenía que ser sincera, había sido un día muy malo, difícilmente comparable a cualquier otro, aunque mientras ella se dirigía hacia el biombo de su habitación, para cambiar el yukata que llevaba por una más cómoda bata de dormir, unos individuos comenzaron a serrar de un modo muy silencioso los barrotes de madera que componían su ventana…

Cuando ella salió de detrás del biombo, sólo pudo ver horrorizada como dos ninjas, o al menos esa era la impresión que daban, se presentaban frente a ella, flanqueando a un hombre bien alto y fornido cuyas ansias asesinas se adivinaban con sólo una mirada.

-¿Es ella?- pregunto uno de los ninjas.

-Sí, tiene que serlo- concluyó el que parecía ser el jefe- además, para asegurarnos...

Dejó el resto de la oración a la libre interpretación de la mujer y uno de los ninjas levantó la espada sobre su propia cabeza, mientras que ella estaba tan aterrada que no podía articular palabra alguna, únicamente cerró los ojos cuando vio la catana descender sobre su cabeza al tiempo que intentaba no oír nada... en el momento en el que la espada debería haberse incrustado en su cráneo, sintió como toda luz desaparecía y el sonido de una catana clavándose en el suelo.

-(Estoy muerta, vaya, no pensé que la muerte se sentía así...)

En ese instante, oyó una voz que no le era precisamente desconocida.

-Déjenla en paz y váyanse, sino quieren recibir su castigo.

-Señor, es ÉL.

-Eso me temo. (Señor¿procedo?)- pensó él, al menos aparentemente.

-(Elimínalos a ambos, es una orden)- le respondió una voz grave, como por medio de la telepatía.

-Atacad-ordenó el cabecilla.

Los dos ninjas se lanzaron al ataque inmediatamente, mientras que el salvador de Ran la depositaba en el suelo con una tranquilidad pasmosa y levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!-gritó, al tiempo que abría los ojos con una furia visible en sus pupilas y en su voz.

Tal fue la fuerza que usó, que sus dos atacantes salieron disparados contra la pared, en la que hicieron un gran agujero.

Al oír el estruendo, dos guardias acudieron a la habitación, pero no pudieron entrar, pues algo bloqueaba la puerta de papel, tras esto intentaron atravesarla y tampoco lo consiguieron y tras el ataque, la puerta corredera se transformó en un denso muro, imposible de agujerear.

-Vaya- susurró el único asaltante que quedaba en pie- _kiaijutsu._

-Me temo que se equivoca- contestó su adversario.

Al instante, el asaltante se lanzó sobre el defensor de Ran, que acababa de abrir los ojos y que al ver la escena exclamó:

-¡Shinichi!

Su joven defensor ignoró el comentario y detuvo el ataque de su rival con un increíble _shuto age uke, _gracias a que llevaba puesta su guantilla, tras lo cual realizó una _kin-geri _y mientras su enemigo se inclinaba, él le agarró la cabeza con las manos y realizó un _iza geri jodan _que fracturó el tabique nasal de su adversario y mientras éste volaba por los aires, le fracturó varias costillas con un _mawashi geri shudan _que estampó a su rival contra la pared, pero Shinichi no se quedó satisfecho con ello, sino que apoyó casi todo su peso en su pierna atrasada, colocándose en _kokutsu dachi, _para coger impulso y se lanzó contra él adelantado su pierna trasera y golpeando con todo su _seiken _que se hundió completamente en el esternón de su víctima. Tal fue la fuerza del golpe, que atravesó la pared "infranqueable" y las otras dos que les separaban del exterior, así que cayeron contra el suelo, el golpe causó que la columna del rival de Shinichi estallara por completo, mientras que Shinichi se encontraba sobre él, sin daño alguno.

Se apartó del torso de su rival y le arrancó el _gi_ negro que llevaba y vio en su pecho dos kanjis muy comunes, pero que al verlo ahí, tatuado sobre la piel del individuo, le llenó de espanto, ponía claramente _hai-iro._

El pobre no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues varias catanas centellearon alrededor de su cuello.

-Shinichi¿qué has hecho?- surgió la voz de su moreno acompañante.

-¿Cómo?- en ese momento, sus ojos, que se habían tornado en un rojo furioso, retornaron a su azul original.

-Shinichi, estás rodeado por 7 guardias del castillo- le respondió su compañero, parándose frente a él- ¿qué has hecho?

-No lo recuerdo, Heiji, es algo muy extraño. ¡AAARRRGGGHHHH!- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, al tiempo que comenzaba a expulsar humo de todas las partes de su cuerpo y un aura brillante entraba en él.

-¡KYYAAAAARRRGGGHHH!- gritó Heiji, que también cayó al suelo, al tiempo que un aura brillante entraba en él.

Tras ello, los dos quedaron desmayados en el césped del palacio...

_Horas más tarde_

_En el salón del té de las dependencias familiares del castillo_

-Ya despiertan. Corred, avisad a mi padre- dijo una voz femenina.

-Sí, señorita.

Por los pasos, Shinichi dedujo que eran 3 los individuos que había frente a la puerta y que habían partido hacia algún lugar del castillo.

_Unos minutos después_

-¿Estáis mejor?- preguntó una fuerte voz masculina, que Shinichi identificó como la de Kogoriutsu Mouri.

-_Hai_, _arigatô gozaimasu. Sumimasen, _¿cuánto tiempo llevamos dormidos?- inquirió Shinichi.

-Toda la noche y parte de la mañana, pero¿cómo entraste en la habitación? Todo estaba en perfecto estado...- preguntó el _daimio._

-Pues, fue algo realmente extraño...

**----------FLASHBACK----------**

La noche del ataque 

_En el tejado de la posada Ryukinsaki_

Se encontraba un joven observando ensimismado el hermoso cielo estrellado, con su majestuosa luna, apenas asomando tras el castillo.

-(Realmente es increíble... y pensar que la gente prefiere matar y entrenar a disfrutar de cosas como ésta...)- pero sus pensamientos se vieron alterados por la aparición de su compañero.

-Shinichi, ya está todo preparado para la cena.

-Voy- respondió, al tiempo que dirigía una última mirada hacia el castillo, esperando ver por lo menos la silueta de la chica que tan intrigado le tenía, pero lo que vio fue un cuerpo entrando por la ventana de una habitación. Shinichi se quedó mirando, perplejo, durante unos instantes y sin saber cómo, saltó hacia el lugar, que se encontraba a unos 900m y atravesó la pared, mientras que seguía con impulso y cogió a Ran en sus brazos.

**----------FLASHBACK----------**

-El resto ya lo conocen ustedes.

Todos se giraron hacia él, con una mirada que reflejaba incredulidad, sólo Kogoriutsu parecía creerle.

-Pero, si has dicho que atravesaste la pared¿cómo es que no había otro agujero, aparte del que hiciste al golpear al atacante? Todo ello, suponiendo que sea posible saltar 900m...- inquirió Kuroba, que era uno de los soldados que habían estado frente a la puerta.

-Que tú no lo puedas hacer, no indica que yo no pueda-contestó tajante- y es que lo que he dicho es que la "atravesé", no que le hiciera un agujero, lo que digo es que pasé a través de ella.

-Entiendo- respondió el _daimio._

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta a su hija, señor?

-Por supuesto.

-_Arigatô gozaimasu. S_eñorita¿cómo conocíais mi nombre?

-No lo sé, surgió de dentro de mí...

-Perdona, hija- interrumpió Kogoriutsu Mouri- ¿no te llamarás Shinichi Kudo¿y tú Heiji Hattori, por casualidad?

-Sí... ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Maldición- murmuró el _daimio_- y... ¿no tendréis alguna marca en la espalda, verdad?

-¿Cómo...?

Shinichi se quitó su _gi, _dejando al descubierto unos pectorales y abdominales realmente fuertes y una espalada muy bien entrenada, en la que ya no aparecía una gran cicatriz que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de su cadera, sino que habían aparecido otras más, hasta dibujar en su carne el _kanji_ de la palabra _washi. _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y al ver las miradas del resto, se acercó a un espejo y se miró... aunque en el momento en el que lo vio, una luz le nubló la vista y dijo:

-Vaya, entonces, ha de ser su hija¿no?

-Eso me temo- y añadió, dirigiéndose a Heiji- despójate del _gi, _por favor.

Y mientras que Shinichi volvió a colocarse el _gi, _Heiji se quitaba el suyo y se miraba en el espejo, pero no apreciaba nada diferente en su cicatriz, así que soltó un suspiro.

-Señor Mouri¿sabe usted lo que está ocurriendo?- preguntó Heiji.

-Sí, hay una banda de asesinos tras mi hija y según me informaron sólo una persona en el mundo podría proteger a Ranitsuku y me parece que la hemos encontrado.

Shinichi, en ese momento, le dirigió una mirada escéptica al _daimio_, y al instante, escuchó la voz de el gran general del dominio en su interior.

-(Hazme caso, es lo mejor, todavía podemos evitarlo, no me obligues a condenar el mundo por tu impaciencia)

-(Kogoro, por favor, sabes tan bien como yo que no se puede evitar, pues hemos nacido para ello)

-(No, Shinichi, cada uno es dueño de su propio destino y tú lo sabes, tus padres lo sabían y si no lo sabes, lo descubrirás pronto)

El resto de la sala estaba en completo silencio, pues habían notado algo... algo que emanaba de los dos samuráis que se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Kuroba, acomoda una habitación para Kudo y otra para Hattori.

-¿Perdón? Me temo que no le he entendido bien.

-Te he pedido que acomodes una habitación para el guardaespaldas de mi hija y para el jefe de seguridad del castillo. Por cierto, tu asignación aumentará, pues pasas a ser Líder de Capitanes de Regimiento de Infantería.

-De acuerdo- cedió Kuroba, pues Kogoriutsu Mouri le había convertido en una de las personas más importantes del dominio.

-Podéis retiraros a descansar, os avisaré cuando se sirva el almuerzo.

-Señor¿me permite una sugerencia?

-Habla- contestó el _daimio _que se disponía a irse.

-¿Se me permite declinar la oferta de la habitación?

-¿Debido a qué?- preguntó tajante.

-A que si voy a ser el guardaespaldas de su hija, desempeñaría mejor mi función si me quedo junto a ella.

-¿Qué insinúas, Kudo?

-Nada de lo que vos pensáis, señor, pues mi intención no es otra que cumplir con mi nuevo cometido. Además, yo no uso futón, yo siempre duermo sentado contra la pared y así su hija estará segura durante todo el día.

-¿Cómo?- interrumpió la hija, que seguía en la sala junto a todos los presentes- padre, eso no es lógico...

-No, hija, Kudo tiene razón, así estarás segura durante la noche también y estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en él.

La hija de Kogoriutsu, salió de la habitación corriendo y llorando, lo que hizo que, extrañamente, Kudo sintiera un puñal clavado en el corazón. Esa sensación de dolor era nueva para él y más ahora, que acaba de renacer con una mentalidad muy diferente e hizo lo primero que cruzó por su mente, corrió tras ella.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, aqui teneis otro cap del fic, que espero que os siga gustando y que, sobre todo, sigais dejando reviews, para que la historia siga siendo actualizada rapidamente.

Aclaraciones lingüisticas:

_Oyasumi nasai _Buenas noches

_Musume_ Hija

_Kiaijutsu_ Mítica técnica marcial nipona, basada en la creencia de que el ki ( fuerza interior) liberado por un grito, o incluso una mirada, puede ser capaz de paralizarte o llegar a herirte dependiendo del poder de la técnica. La existencia de esta técnica no ésta demostrada y es considerada como un simple mito popular.

_Shuto age uke_ Parada alta, que se realiza con el antebrazo, con la palama abierta y ésta mirando hacia el oponente.

_Kin geri_ Patada frontal, realizada subiendo la rodilla y golpeando con el empeine (haisoku) generalmente en la entrepiernadel rival. Bien realizado, el golpe puede hacer estallar los testículos del rival.

_Mawashi geri_ Técnica de patada circular, en la que se golpea con el empeine tras colocar el cuerpo en un ligerisima inclinacion y la rodilla levantado en ledo contrario al d la inclinacion y se realiza el golpe girando el pie de apoyo en 90 grados.

_Iza geri_ Golpe con la rodilla.

_Jodan, Shudan_ Altura a la que impacta el ataque, Jodan sería más o menos la cabeza (O nivel alto), Gedan sería de la cintura para abajo (Nivel bajo) y Shudan sería más o menos la zona entre la cabeza y la cintura (costillas... ) por lo que se le denomina (Nivel medio).

_Kokutsu dachi_ Posición atrasada, en la que en la pierna de atrás se carga más del 70 del peso, dejando en la delantera un simple 30, que sirve para que se produzca un leve flexión, que impide que un golpe en la rodilla nos cause una grave lesión.

_Seiken_ Puño en japonés.

_Gi_ Es la parte superior de la vestimenta oriental masculina.

_Hai-iro_ Tiene traduccion al castellano, pero lo dejaremos como está al ser el nombre de guerrero del rival, si alguien lo sabe, que me lo diga en su review.

_Arigato gozaimasu_ Mil gracias.

_Kanji_ Tipo de escritura nipona, en la que una palabara es representada por un simbolo. Un japones medianamente intelectual ha de conocer varios miles de ellos...

_Washi_ Otra palabra que de momento no traducire, hasta que alguien la acierte en un review.

Para cualquier otra duda, me la indicais en el review, ya sea historica, algun fallo o lo que sea, yo lo comentare en las NA.

Si quereís ver una demostración gráfica de las técnicas, id a www. karatekas .com Allí, mirad en la sección _Kihon_, que en japonés, significa TÉCNICAS.

Y no me gustaría terminar sin antes agradecer sus reviewsa **PaLiTo-chan. Aunque en especial aVermi-chan y Rank-chan por toda la ayuda y consejos que de ambas recibo y como no, su apoyo.**

**_Decisiones involuntarias_**

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, se despide

michel 8 8 8

P.D: Me ha rimao y to... ej ke soy un crack. Jeje


	13. Decisiones involuntarias

_**Decisiones involuntarias**_

_Julio de 1581 (Año 8 de la Era Tensho)_

_En el castillo de la capital de Aomori _

Shinichi se encontraba en los pasillos del castillo, persiguiendo a la heredera del lugar, en una escena atípica en el castillo, no sólo por la falta de acompañantes masculinos de la heredera, sino también por los gritos que profería el perseguidor:

-¡DETENTE! Por favor.

Pero la joven dama le ignoraba y proseguía con su camino, que la llevaba sin ningún tipo de duda a su habitación y en el mismo instante en que llegó, se encerró en él.

-Por favor, no seas así, entiéndelo, es mi trabajo...

-Calla.

-No me obligues a entrar por la fuerza...

Mientras tanto, los sirvientes del castillo se paraban a contemplar el tono insolente del joven que se encontraba conversando, si a eso se le puede definir como conversación, con la joven heredera del dominio.

-Déjala, mejor que descanse un poco- le dijo Kogoriutsu, que acababa de aparecer por el pasillo.

-Pero...

-Ven, tengo que hablar contigo, en privado.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras que se dirigían hacia los patios exteriores del castillo, todo el personal les observaba cuando pasaban junto a ellos, preguntándose ¿cómo Kogoriutsu Mouri no hubiera ordenado la ejecución del samurái, tras dirigirse de aquella manera a SU hija?

-Shinichi¿entiendes lo que está ocurriendo actualmente?

-Sí.

-¿Y sabes quién está involucrado?

-Por lo que he podido observar hasta ahora, su hija, Heiji parece estar también, aunque no ha encontrado "el suyo" y Kuroba me da la impresión de ser el tercero de los míos, así que nos faltan cuatro más¿no?

-Bien, te revelaré lo que aún ignoras.

El de Heiji Hattori, se llama Kazhua Toyama, actualmente se encuentra alejada de aquí, en Saitama, concretamente en un pequeño pueblo, llamado Tsurugashima.

-Supongo, que también estarás al corriente de la ubicación actual del resto¿verdad?

-Pues me temo que no, he explorado todo Japón sin encontrar ningún resultado.

-Así que, actualmente sólo contamos con _Washi, Uma, Ryu, Okami _y tenemos localizada a _Neko. _

-Shinichi, tu deber actualmente es proteger a Ranitsuku a cualquier precio, y evitar que muera hasta dentro de 2 años, momento, en el que ya todo habrá acabado.

-Soy consciente de ello, pero no entiendo porque te esfuerzas tanto en evitarlo... pero si ya ha ocurrido, ya los hemos hecho despertar, ya sólo podemos dar la cara y enfrentarnos a ellos.

-No, hasta que no estéis todos todavía se puede evitar la guerra.

-Kogoriutsu, me temo que te equivocas, ya ha comenzado…

En ese momento, se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia el interior, para intentar hacer que _Uma_, entrara en razón y reconociera que eso era lo mejor para todos.

-Por favor, no sea así...- en ese momento, al ver que no oía ningún tipo de sollozo o llanto, se temió lo peor y, en contra de lo que esperaba, la puerta se abrió fácilmente y entró rápidamente en la habitación, encontrándose a Ran dormida sobre el futón, y con surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Se apoyó contra uno de los pilares de la habitación y se dejó caer, tras soltar su catana y apoyarla también contra el pilar y se dedicó a observar a la chica que tenía delante, que, sin apenas conocerla, despertaba en él unas emociones que nunca antes había sentido, pero, mientras seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, unos ojos se clavaron en él:

-¿Cómo ha entrado?- le preguntó Ranitsuku.

-¿Está despierta?

-No ha contestado a mi pregunta¿cómo ha entrado?

-Por la puerta, señorita, como toda persona normal. Pero¿porqué se niega a que me instale aquí?

-Sencillo, porque es usted un hombre y porque acabo de conocerle.

-Pero, señorita, que motivos tengo yo para...

-Ser un hombre, no necesita ningún otro motivo.

A Shinichi le sorprendió bastante la reacción de la chica, pues nunca antes nadie había usado ese lenguaje contra él y no esperaba que la primera fuera una mujer.

-¿Qué he de hacer para que se dé cuenta de que no pienso hacerle daño de ningún tipo?

-Acérquese.

-De acuerdo- respondió él, extrañado.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, la chica le puso dos dedos en el cuello y le dijo:

-Repita todo lo que me ha dicho.

El joven, extrañado, le repitió todo lo que le había dicho y al concluir, la chica le miró satisfecha y le dijo:

-De acuerdo, le permito que se quede aquí.

-Perdone¿no estaría, por casualidad, comprobando mis pulsaciones para averiguar la veracidad de mis palabras?

-Sí, como usted bien parece saber, el corazón se acelera cada vez que mentimos, así que, es una prueba irrefutable acerca de la veracidad de un testimonio.

-Bien, lo que usted diga.

Tras esto, ella se tapó con la manta y se dispuso a dormir, mientras que él se volvió a colocar en la misma posición de antes, preparado para cualquier posible ataque por parte de ELLOS.

Llevaba varias horas ya sentado en esa misma posición, mientras que su cuerpo reposaba, su mente seguía meditando en aquella joven que llevaba 2 noches ocupando todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos, que en otras circunstancias no le habrían llamado la atención, pero eran pasos levitados...

-¿QUÉ?- gritó, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, al tiempo que se levantaba y se giraba para hacer frente a su adversario, pero no pudo añadir nada más, pues un rayo le impactó en el estómago y le envió, dando vueltas lateralmente contra la pared del extremo opuesto de la habitación.

En ese momento, un individuo, de unos dos metros de altura, entró en la habitación, atravesando el panel de papel que se interponía entre él y su objetivo.

-Vaya, vaya... parece que duerme bien…- dijo, mientras se aproximaba hacia el cuerpo de la que sería su próxima víctima, cuando un rayo, mucho más poderoso que el que él había lanzado, le impactó en plena cara, sacándolo fuera del edificio y estrellándolo, en la caída, contra un enorme pino que había frente al castillo, tras ello, cayó al suelo, con apenas una leve herida en la frente y media veja derecha quemada, mientras tanto, Shinichi levitaba lentamente hacia el suelo, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos y con cierto toque de ave rapaz...

-¿Cómo...? Pero si esa técnica era mía...- dijo el hombretón, cuando Kudo se posó frente a él.

-Aprendo rápido- le respondió secamente el joven.

-Pero...- prosiguió el atacante, tras levantarse, como si no hubiera recibido ningún ataque- no podrás vencerme, he observado todos tus combates desde hace una semana y no eres rival para mí.

-¿Conoces a _Nikisimune?_

-¿Quién?-inquirió el atacante.

-Mi catana- sentenció Kudo, al tiempo que la extraía de la vaina, reduciendo las posibilidades de su enemigo de penetrar en su _ma-ai_.

-¿_Nanî?_

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que Kudo realizase un golpe directo descendente con la punta de su catana, que quedó clavada en el suelo, entre las piernas del asaltante, quién se dispuso a reír triunfal y asestarle un golpe final a su enemigo en la espalada, cuando se percató de que las intenciones de Kudo no eran las de golpearle, sino la de dejar la catana justo en ese lugar para después golpearle a él desde abajo... y el pobre desgraciado sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para colocar su espada entre su cuerpo y la de su contrincante, quien golpeó certeramente la catana del asaltante que salió despedido a lo lejos...

-Ha sido fácil, más de lo que esperaba. Vayamos a ver cuál de ellos a desaparecido...

No pudo concluir la frase, pues sintió el aire moviéndose a demasiada velocidad para ser algo normal. Al instante, una luz salió de lo más hondo de los árboles y le cegó, momento que su adversario aprovechó para atravesar el cuerpo de Kudo, por el corazón y ensartarlo contra un árbol, no podía esperar a que su ataque luminoso se desvaneciera para ver el rostro inerte de Shinichi Kudo, clavado en un árbol... así que su cara era todo un poema cuando lo único que vio fue su catana hundida hasta la empuñadura en un pino de 50 años y ni rastro del cuerpo de Kudo y no percibió su presencia hasta que éste no se encontró sobre su tumbado cuerpo y con su _Nikisimune_ creando un hilo rojo en su garganta.

-Ahora, muere- Kudo levantó la catana para dar el golpe de gracia, y ese momento lo aprovechó su rival para gritar.

-_BASAI-DAI._

En ese instante, Shinichi le pateó la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Inmediatamente después salió corriendo hacia el castillo, para encontrarse el castillo en perfecto estado, que no daba muestras de ataque, negó ligeramente al tiempo que sonreía vagamente y pensaba (Era un engaño...), pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció en el mismo instante en que cobró forma, pues los guardias que habían salido al escuchar su batalla permanecían quietos y rígidos (Demasiado quietos...) pensó, mientras que usaba su poder para poderse elevar sobre el terreno y llegar rápidamente hasta la habitación de su protegida, que se encontraba a unos quince metros de altura, que Kudo recorrió en apenas dos segundos, para plantarse en la habitación y acercarse a su protegida, que seguía durmiendo.

-Vaya, aún no han llegado hasta aquí- dijo, se acercó al futón rápidamente y le gritó a la aún durmiente chica-Rápido, despierta, este lugar no es seguro.

La joven comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y al ver a Kudo, le preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Levanta, Ran, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

-De acuerdo...- susurró la chica, aún adormilada.

Shinichi la cargó a hombros y corrieron hacia lo que él consideró un lugar más seguro: el arsenal.

-Quédate aquí, si ocurre cualquier cosa, grita¿entendido?

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó la chica, ya despierta, pero aún inconsciente de la situación.

-A acabar lo que he empezado.

Al instante, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, dejando a la joven inmersa en sus pensamientos:

-(Antes, me ha llamado... ¿Ran? Me ha tuteado y usado el nombre que yo usaba de niña en mis juegos, y ni siquiera he replicado, es como si ese nombre siempre hubiera sido el mío... y confío en él como si le conociera desde siempre, pero ¿por qué...?)

No pudo continuar con su cadena de pensamientos, pues la pared más próxima a ella explotó, revelando la presencia de alguien conocido para ella, el jefe de la caballería, Kasumi Yamada, que tenía su catana por encima de la cabeza y le iba a asestar a Ran un golpe definitivo... que fue detenido por un _wakizashi _que se interpuso en la trayectoria de la catana.

-Yamada, supuse que tú serías uno de ellos, pero¿ de los grandes? Me has sorprendido.

-Je, así que _washi _a encontradoa_ uma, _¿no?

Shinichi no respondió, sólo le propinó un _joko kakato geri _en la barbilla, haciendo que atravesara el techo y sin dudarlo un segundo, se lanzó tras él, llegando a atravesar el techo y se puso firmemente de pie, en guardia y observando el cielo, esperando el inminente ataque, que no le llegó desde el cielo, porque el enemigo al que Kudo había dejado inconsciente se había despertado y había atacado a Kudo lateral y sorpresivamente, de manera que no pudo evitar el ataque y se vio lanzado al vacío, debido a la patada que su rival le había asestado en las costillas.

Pero ellos no se quedaron atrás y saltaron sobre él y mientras caía, se apoyaron sobre Kudo, para que aquella caída fuera definitiva.

Para el joven, todo pasaba extremadamente lento, mientras que su cerebro intentaba encontrar el modo de librarse de todo aquello, mientras que un pensamiento le pasó por la mente:

(Puede que Kogoro tenga razón, puede que si no ocurre lo que ha de ocurrir, no despertarán y si no despiertan, puede que alguien ajeno acabe con ellos… sí, es posible, así que, puedo morir en paz, sabiendo que el fin no seré yo)

Ese razonamiento, apenas le llevó 2 segundos y cuando ya sentía el césped en su espalada, una imagen, apareció en su mente y no era otra que la de la heredera, con unas prendas realmente extrañas, apoyada en lo que parecía ser un futón, a su vez subido en una mesa bastante larga y de un metal extraño, y llorando mientras entre sollozos, decía "Shinichi... ¿Por qué...?"

Eso le heló la sangre y, sin saber como, se detuvo a escasos milímetros del suelo, ante la incrédula mirada de sus rivales. En ese preciso instante algo se dibujó en torno a él y sus ojos, antes rojos, se tornaron completamente blancos y gritó de nuevo:

-¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!- con lo que envió a sus rivales al bosque que se encontraba en la parte trasera del castillo, lugar al que, como si de un rayo se tratase, se dirigió para posarse sobre la parte más alta de un pino bastante alto y desde ahí, oteó la zona, para localizar a uno de ellos, concretamente al más alto de los dos y bajó inmediatamente después de localizarlo y se posó lentamente a pocos metros de él, con su catana rozando el suelo y completamente desprotegido.

-Di adiós, aguilucho.

Entonces, el más alto de los dos, se colocó en una guardia básica, protegiéndose contra cualquier ataque, aún así, Shinichi se lanzó frontalmente contra él, con un grandísimo impulso y tras una fracción de segundo, se encontraba a la espalda de su rival, a unos metros de él y con la espada baja y completamente limpia...

_Sayonara- _le dijo fríamente- _daidai._

Al instante, una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a ser expulsada por el vientre y la boca del rival, mientras que su parte superior caía al suelo, seguida de un fragmento cortado limpiamente de su catana.

Mientras tanto, una figura, más delgada y pequeña que el muerto, observaba la escena aterrada.

-(¿De dónde obtiene ese poder...?)

-Del mismo lugar al que tú irás- le respondió en un tono más que glacial, el joven samurái que seguía dándole la espalda. Mientras se giraba, concluyó- el abismo de la muerte.

En ese momento, completamente asustada, sintió cómo se acercaba lentamente su rival hacia ella...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas del autor:** Ya toi aki con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes, mis colegas fanfictioneros (o como se diga) Jojojo, os he dejado con la miel en los labios¿eh? Pero tranquilos, que a partir de ahora intentare no dejaros con el suspense.

Respecto a las palabras en japonés que aparecen,_BASAI-DAI_, es la única duda que puede existir, y significa "Asaltoa la fortaleza", es el nombre de una Kata superior de Karate.

Y ahora, como en casi todos los capítulos, la primera ( y en este caso la única) en recibir un agradecimiento por su review es mi wena amiga Vermi-chan, que siempre está ahí "pa exar un cable". Y aparte, agradecer a todos los que desde el MSN o en persona, me apoyan para proseguir con mis fics.

Pues bastante fastidiado por las fechas que nos ocupan

se despide

michel 8 8 8


End file.
